Adiction: Seis meses y adiós
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Bella no recuerda nada anterior a los 5 años, ni ha Edward. Pero él ha vuelto, y está enfermo. Le quedan pocos días de vida. Pero, ella no le recuerda y para Edward ya nada es lo mismo. Suicidio,embarazo,muerte,engaños,traición,inmortalidad ¿Todoshumans?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer blablabla..

Aún puedo aspirar su aroma a Marboro desde mi pupitre, él era alto, delgado, de pelo castaño revuelto y labios finos, él tenía catorce años y era sumamente introvertido, él te podía deslumbrar con una de sus miradas, él podía ser sol y luna, noche y día y amor y odio a la vez, él se llamaba Edward y fue mi primer amor.

Fue un catorce de septiembre del 2007 la primera vez que le vi, era nuevo en el instituto, por lo cual miles de miradas le apresaban, desde el primer momento me deslumbró, tal vez porque con tan solo dieciséis años su rostro reflejaba aquella madurez tan propia de un adulto maduro, él había repetido un curso en su antiguo instituto, él no era de aquí, para nada, él no era de ningún lugar y a la vez, de todas partes. Su padre era un gran perodista, por lo cual jamás estaba en un lugar estable demasiado tiempo, por lo cual tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasmado en hacer amigos.

Nunca creí que el fuese tonto, que no estudiase, ni que pasara de todo, creo que fue la única que entendió que la razón de su repetición fue el hecho de sus cambios, pero en un colegio tan elitista como 'Rayo de Sol'. ¿Quién iba a pensar bien de alguien como él?

Parecía un mono de feria, todos le miraban, desde el primer momento había emitido una gran emoción y disturbio en la clase de cuarto de Eso, fue algo que sin duda, al 'rey' del instituto, Mike Newton le jodió bien. Y así comenzó el puto juego en el que yo estaba dentro, tal vez, porque sala con Newton o porque Edward me encantaba.

* * *

Sí, de nuevo, algo estúpido volver a escribir un fanfic con todos los que tengo a medias, pero como los demás, estaba tirados por el ordenador, solo los prefacio, en alguno de mis arranques de inspiración y aquí esta!

Blood Alice Cullen


	2. WHIM

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos..

Bella PV

Para contar una historia siempre se debe empezar por el principio, en tal caso, por el principio de mi adicción a Edward Cullen, pero ni yo misma sé cuando ocurrió, no sé qué fue lo que me deslumbró más de él ni cuando, creo que desde siempre le quiero, quiero que desde siempre me encantó, creo que aún sin conocerle, mi corazón solo late por él. Y es por eso, que no sé ya que creer.

_Cuatro meses antes._

Eran principios de septiembre y todos los rostros estaban bronceados, Alice, mi mejor amiga, me sonreía a cada instante, cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor y yo le devolvía la sonrisa, Jasper se sentaba a su lado, los dos tenían dos años más que yo, pero su compañía era sumamente gratificante.

Creo que mi amistad con Alice empezó el día que su desafortunado secreto salió a la luz, el día en el que se supo que una alumna de tercero se había quedado embarazada, en aquella época yo tan solo era una colegiala que acababa de entrar en el instituto, temerosa de todo contacto con un ser desconocido, pero fue entonces, cuando la encontré, en el lavabo, llorando sobre la taza de este, suplicándome que la ayudara.

Abortó, o al menos eso es lo que todos piensan y que después, por culpa de su escuálido cuerpo enfermó por no haber recibido bien el cambio, pero en realidad fueron los meses hasta el parto y ahora, Jasper tiene una nueva hermanita*.

Los padres de los dos son demasiado abiertos, les envidio por eso.

¿Qué tal con Mike, Bells?- Me dijo Jasper, al darse la vuelta sobre sí para encararme.- Ya te ha pedido salir con él?-

Alice dejó salir un chillido de sus labios.

-Dios Bella, dime que esto no es cierto, estás saliendo con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto?-Arrugó el ceño.-Me he perdido demasiadas cosas cuando estaba en París.-

Me acerqué a su asiento y la abracé, sosteniendo mi cabeza sobre la respaldera.

-Por eso no debes irte nunca más.-Le susurré y ella rió.- Y sí, estoy saliendo con Mike Newton desde hace dos meses.-Besé su mejilla.-

-Usáis condón, no?-Siseó Alice.

-¡Descarada!-Grité y todo el coche rompió a risas.

El primer día fue tal y como yo me lo había imaginado, todo era perfecto, aún más cuando estás saliendo con el gran capitán de baloncesto del instituto y no me importaba la falsedad de sus miradas ni como se esforzaban en sus risas, tan solo me importaba de que había llegado a la meta que me había trazado hacía cuatro años, ser popular.

Pero todo se fue a la mismísima mierda, cuando entraron los sentimientos, o como lo llamaba yo, clase de biología, esa era la única clase que compartía junto a el nuevo elemento salido de uno de los reformatorios de Phoebix, Edward Cullen, aunque, sin lugar a dudas, a simple vista, no parecía nada ofensivo, es más, resultaba encantador.

Ese mismo día comencé a creer en el destino, pues fui yo la afortunada, o desafortunada, según como se mire, quién se sentó en clase de biología junto a Edward, cuando el profesor O'connor me nombró de entre la multitud, mi corazón dio un salto, pues alegó que mis buenas notas en biología deberían ser una inspiración para Edward Cullen y me obligó a sentarme a su lado.

Pero fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta, de que su faceta encantadora e introvertida que daba a simple vista, con la mirada gacha y la voz baja, tan solo era eso, una fachada, pues podía oler el aroma del Marboro desde mi asiento, un aroma tan fuerte que me hizo someterme a un mareo momentáneo.

Ya lo sé, el hecho de que fumara no significaba nada, pero es que en aquel instante aún estaba embelesada con su aspecto, con sus ojos esmeralda y su cabello revuelto, con sus palabras bajas e incoherentes, aún me tenía a su merced, aunque no puedo decir cuando llegó el día que ya no me tuvo a su disposición, pues aún no ha llegado.

El señor Cullen acaba de llegar de 'dulce despertar' en Phoebix.-

-¡¿Del reformatorio?!-Gritó Jessica Standly, con voz nasal.

Edward apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no se dignó a alzar la mirada, el profesor O'Connor hizo caso omiso a la declaración de Jessica y alegó que debíamos tratarle con respeto y darle una calurosa bienvenida al instituto de Forks.

Y yo me pregunté, si todos los profesores habían tenido la amabilidad de presentarle y recé en mi subconsciente que las otras veces no hubiera sido tan bochornosa como la que acababa de presenciar.

Bien, comencemos en la primera págima del libro, este año hablaremos sobre..-

Edward sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su mochila azulada y me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera a tomar apuntes el primer día, pues solo el estudioso Eric Yorkie tomaba apuntes o la religiosa Ángela Weber, nadie más se molestaba el primer día a tomar apuntes, pero él, no estaba tomando apuntes.

No me atreví a mirar lo que estaba haciendo con detenimiento, pero de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al dibujo, esperando ver algún dibujo obsceno retratado en él, pero, nunca encontraba nada obsceno en sus dibujos, nada.

Tan solo dibujaba lo que veía a través de la ventana, unas cuantas ojas verdes que aún quedaban colgando de las ramas, un pájaro revoloteando de rama en rama, por eso estaba dibujado infinidad de veces y sobretodo, un sol radiante como tercer plano, el sol no era verdadero, pues, las nubes reinaban en Forks 350 días al año en Forks y hoy no era uno de aquellos días en el que el sol se enfrentaba a las nubes y vencía.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara y sinceramente no deseaba irme aquel día sin despedirme de él, en realidad, aún no lo sabía, pero no deseaba irme sin él .

Me estaba encaprichando de Edward Cullen y tan solo lo acababa de conocer, pero a caso hace falta mirarlo dos veces para saber que deseas que sea tuyo?

M-Mi nombre es Bella Swan.-Balbuceé en un susurro.

Él alzó sus ojos y me acalló.

Sus grandes ojos esmeralda no resultaban tan ingenuos cuando se situaban al borde de su obre, siempre con la mirada gacha, cuando se estampaban contra tus ojos, podías admirar el rojizo de ellos, la dilatación de la pupila y lo penetrantes que resultaban. Hasta podías oler aún más el horrible olor a tabaco que él desprendía, pero solo, si agudizabas el olfato.

Pero su olor, algo que me repugnó, no tuvo nada que hacer con todos los pensamientos que traspasaron mi cabeza al mirar sus ojos, creo que jamás olvidaré aquellos ojos perdidos que me miraron suplicantes, aunque aún no sabía que deseaban, sabía que Edward era una especie de pájaro al que le habían atado las alas, un pájaro, que al volar, se estamparía contra su propio dolor.

Sonó el timbre, pero yo si quiera me percaté, estaba aún recorriendo todos mis pensamientos, aún analizando la situación, aún analizando una especie de atracción que recorría todo mi cuerpo y hacía latir con fuerza mi corazón, aún estaba hipnotizada y cuando me percaté, tan solo quedaba Alice, delante mío, con gesto preocupado, alagando que se nos hacía tarde.

Me disculpé por hacerla venir a mi clase y me percaté que el asiento de Edward estaba vacío, él también se había marchado. Me volví a disculpa con Alice y alegué que deseaba ir en el Ferrari de Mike hoy, aunque en realidad, no me apetecía, pero se lo había prometido.

En realidad, nunca me apetecía Mike.

Me apresuré en recoger todas mis cosas y escuché a medias todo lo que Alice decía sobre que no debía estar con Mike por obligación, que la popularidad solo se basaba en pocos años de instituto y que la mayoría yo ya los había pasado en el anonimato, besé su mejilla y alagué que de verdad me gustaba Mike, aunque nunca fui buena mentirosa, alzó una ceja, frunció el ceño y salió después de que yo traspasara el umbral.

Fui a buscar a Mike a paso ligero, me había distraído mucho después de la mirada que me otorgó Edward, solo de pensar en ella, me hacía estremecer, por eso dejé de pensar en ella, pues debía llegar antes de que Mike pensara que le había dejado plantado, corrí un poco hasta llegar a la puerta del vestuario de chicos, toqué dos veces la puerta y al ver que nadie me abría, abrí.

Emmet Brandom, el hermano de Alice, de último año me sonría, mientras agarraba con fuerza su toalla y alagaba que el profesor Terrens le había dejado ser el profesor de cuarto por un día, pues Emmet, era muy entusiasta en eso de su deseo de ser entrenador.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí, mientras cerré la puerta y me puse a correr hacia donde Mike acostumbraba a dejar el coche, pero al acercarme, comprendí de que Mike no estaba en su mejor momento, ya que alguien había roto una de las puertas del coche de forma atroz y no me molesté en saludarle si quiera, prefería no interferir en sus cavilaciones en voz alta, pues no estaba dispuesta a irme escuchando sollozar a mi novio.

Busqué el coche de Alice entre la multitud, pero no lo hallé por ninguna parte, ella también se había marchado, genial, murmuré mentalmente, genial,genial,genial, ahora tendría que caminar a pie un largo camino hacia mi casa, bufé resignada, pues estaba segura que no deseaba dirigirle la palabra a Mike por hoy, ni al grupo que le hacía redonda, alagando que debían planear algo para vengar lo que le habían hecho a su coche.

Comencé a caminar con sigilo, aunque en realidad nadie se iba a parar a mirarme a mí, cuando el gran Mike Newton tenía una puerta rota, algo que me alivió pero a la vez me hizo comprender que en realidad era insignificante, odié mi poder de convicción hacia mí misma un instante, porque siempre destruía mis sueños, haciendo que se disminuyeran hasta llegar a durar poco más de un día.

Resoplé, mientras acomodaba mi mochila a mis espaldas y mandaba un mensaje a Charlie, nunca se sabe cuando podría llegar a casa y percatarse de que no estaba y entonces llamaría a Renée y Renée cogería el primer avión de Jacksonville a Forks y llegaría muchísimo antes que yo, ya que mis piernas eran sumamente cortas y mi capacidad de mi coordinación aún más.

_Charlie, tardaré en llegar, tranquilo, llegaré a tiempo para la cena, no preguntes, te quiere, Bella _

Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y comencé a apresurarme en caminar más deprisa, deseando en mi fuero interior llegar antes que Charlie, borrar el mensaje y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un pitido detrás mío y temí que fuera algún estúpido, o pederasta, o aún peor Mike, alegando que era injusta por no esperarle y que en realidad no le quería, que tan solo deseaba estar con él por su estúpida popularidad y comenzaría a decir un montón de sandeces, que eran verdad.

Pero no fue una voz joven o bebida, la que me llamó desde la ventanilla, si no la del mismísimo doctor Cullen, mi médico desde que era niña, quién me gritaba que subiera al coche, que el cielo parecía que estaba a punto de estallar a rayos, que se avecinaba una tormenta y el doctor Cullen, nunca se equivocaba.

Me senté en el asiento copiloto, los asiento estaban forrados de piel, le miré y le sonreí, diciendo un avergonzado gracias.

No hay de qué, mi hijo me llamó diciéndome que probablemente estarías caminando sola hacia tu casa, al menos, si eras lista y poco propensa a la idiotez de un suicidio social o alguna barbaridad así.- Me explicó.

-¿Su hijo?- Y ahí lo comprendí-¿Edward Cullen es su hijo?-

Carlise asintió.

-Acaba de salir del reformatorio, es hijo mío y de mi primera mujer, me ha dicho que eres muy simpática.-Sonreí.

Entonces, sí que se había dado cuenta de mi existencia.

En aquel momento, por mucho que la lluvia repicara en las ventanas y los truenos casi no me dejaran escuchar a Carlise Cullen, un gran sol había aparecido entre las montañas iluminándome, pero en aquel entonces no comprendía el porqué de mis sentimientos hacia él, pues nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero parecía algo sumamente superficial, pero fue aquel día, cuando comencé a creer en él.

Pero seguía sintiéndome sumamente estúpida por enamorarme de Edward Cullen, a primera vista, pues aún, no sabía nada de él, tan solo sabía que era el mayor caprichoso que había tenido en la vida y que nada ni nadie iba a interponerse en mi camino.

Nada, ni nadie.

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algún review? ¿Y sugerencia? _

_Mis fanfics nunca están pensados, pueden cambiar el rumbo en cualquier instante, por eso deseo saber qué queréis que pase para compaginarlo con mis pensamientos, por favor, reviews(L)_


	3. ¿LOVE?

No han habido demasiados reviews pero si me han llegado muchos mensajes sobre personas que me han puesto en sus historias favoritas y eso más los reviews, me ha dado la ilusión de seguir escribiendo.

_**ATENCIÓN**_: La razón de que primero diga que el padre de Edward es periodista y luego médico, **no **es una equivocación. ;)

**¿LOVE?**

Creo que jamás me había apetecido tanto ir al instituto, por una parte ansiaba ver a Edward Cullen y descubrir algo de su enigmática personalidad, pero por otra, no deseaba ver el rostro de Mike, quién me había llamado dieciocho veces la noche anterior.

No se lo cogí, es más, me pasé la noche delante del teléfono móvil mirando como sonaba y preguntándome, ¿de verdad vale tanto la popularidad? Pues, miles de personas del instituto desearían estar en mi lugar, salir con el guapísimo y maravilloso Mike Newton, pero yo no podía sentirme nada afortunada, es más, me sentía extrañamente desafortunada, pues sentía que debía cargar con Mike todo el día, al menos con su nombre en los labios cada vez que traspasaba una puerta o cada vez que caminaba y aquello, si que era un suplicio.

Pero, la pregunta era fácil. ¿Porqué no le dejaba? Ya que ni él ni su estúpida popularidad me llenaban, ya que hacía dos meses que no me llenaba. Tal vez, porque esto era lo que había deseado durante tres años, cada vez que veía los ojos azules de Mike mirándome entre clase y clase, su sonrisa cada mañana o cuando encanastaba mirándome, era lo que estaba esperando desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Pero había una pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza los últimos dos meses, desde nuestro primer beso. ¿Cómo a ocurrido esto? Al principio pensaba que necesitaba tiempo, pero en cuanto va pasando las horas y los días, necesito aún más tiempo que el inicial y así, voy destruyendo a Mike por dentro, ya que no le muestro mi cariño, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa.

Tal vez estoy con él, porque en realidad, sabía que era el único que me querría.

Recuerdo como empezó todo, a principios de verano, necesitaba ganar dinero, dinero por mí misma y vi un puesto bacante en la tienda de acampada de los Newton y aún sentirme reprimida por el hecho de que Mike Newton trabajaba allí todos los veranos, no pude evitar desear ese puesto y lo conseguí.

Al principio, Mike y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, pues, aún conociéndonos desde preescolar nuestro contacto era mínimo y escaso, por no decir nulo. Mike siempre me miraba y sonreía y yo le devolvía el gesto con un pequeño rubor, pero jamás había escuchado entonar su voz para mí y pensaba, que aún pasar el verano, no cambiaría nada, cosa que me entristecía.

Pero un día, ocurrió algo que llamaría _milagro_ al acabar de trabajar, eran a penas las siete y Mike me propuso ir a echar unas canastas, sus amigos no tenían la agenda libre en verano y él no deseaba llegar a 'Rayo de Sol' sin un mejorado mate.

Recuerdo que no hablé, tan solo asentí y él me sonrió, así fue como comenzó todo.

Al principio tan solo eran unos días de canastas, después quedar para hacer los deberes que nos habían mandado y después, quedar por quedar, al cine, a la feria y así pasé un mes con Mike, con mucha más amistad de la que queda en estos momentos.

Pero fue un día de Julio, de principio de mes, cuando él me pidió salir conmigo, fue muy romántico, era en una feria y había contratado a unos mariachis para que cantaran, Mike siempre era muy cómico aunque romántico e inocente y no pude evitar decirle que sí, aunque desde aquella palabra, sentía que tenía una nueva carga en mi pecho, una carga que no era mía.

Pero las cosas empeoraron, al menos para mi persona, Mike era tan inocente, que no podía ver que sus actos de dulzura me repugnaban, no podía verlo, hasta que un día, en nuestro último beso le dije que necesitaba tiempo, eran finales de agosto y creía que ya había aguantado demasiado, su sumple mirada, hizo que me pasara noches llorando. Él solo asintió y yo alagué que esto no era una ruptura si no una petición de tiempo físico, nada más.

Aunque eso no hizo aminorar mi culpabilidad.

Todos mis recuerdos se estancaron cuando llegué a la primera clase, biología, aún no había visto a Mike y temía hacerlo, no deseaba escuchar sus reproches, no deseaba escuchar su voz, no deseaba ver su rostro ni oler su aroma, no deseaba tener nada que ver con él, pero mi nombre siempre iba concordado al suyo, inconscientemente.

Nada más entrar a la clase, pude divisar a mi compañero, Edward estaba sentado despreocupadamente en su silla, podía oler su aroma a Marboro desde aquí, que había impregnado toda su ropa, ya casi ni me molestaba, no era tan repugnante como ayer, casi se hacía, delicioso, o tal vez era su rostro translúcido el que me hacía pensarlo, pues hoy sí era uno de aquellos días en el que el sol radiaba en las calles de Forks y su rostro quedaba impregnado de todo esa calidez, pero igualmente, me seguía resultando..frío.

Aunque, hoy en cambio, no resultaba tan atemorizador como ayer, por lo cual aventuré a sentarme a su lado, sabiendo que quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara, tragué saliva con fuerza e intenté que me mirara, tosí un par de veces, molesta, pues no se dignaba a mirarme y su rostro seguía pegado a la ventana, garabateando algo parecido a notas musicales.

¿Pero cómo? Si quiera está mirando la hoja.

-Ho-Hola.-Siseé.-Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- Intenté sonar concluyente, pero mis palabras no le atraían y su atención seguía fijada a hacer estúpidas notas en un papel mirando al sol, que hacía que sus ojos esmeralda parecieran más claros y relucientes, aunque también más rojizos y me volví a aterrorizar.

No presté atención a la segunda clase de biología, pues tan solo podía mirar la partitura que estaba escribiendo Edward con tanto empeño, ahora sí miraba la hoja y repasaba la pulsación con pequeños toques de dedos en la mesa, había creado una especie de burbuja personal en su mundo.

En mitad de la clase, a Jessica Standly le sonó el teléfono, cosa que hizo retrasar unos segundos la clase, estuvieron unos cuatro minutos discutiendo con Jessica sobre la razón de porqué debía entregar al profesor O'Connor su móvil, lo cual ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Gracias por avisar a tu padre sobre lo del coche de Mike..-Le susurré, pero él tan solo se estremeció al pronunciar la palabra 'padre' y siguió con su tarea, repicó un una blanca y dos negras en la mesa y siguió escribiendo, Jessica, a en cambio de Edward cedió.

La clase terminó y Edward salió de ella a toda prisa, lo que hizo que me revolviera sobre mi asiento antes de coger todas mis cosas y salir de clase.

Pasaron las clases, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, al llegar a la cafetería, Tania Denali se interpuso entre yo y la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa. Tania era la animadora jefa,era una chica morena, que aún había cogido una tez más oscura en sus vacaciones, lo que hacía que sus ojos azul celeste deslumbraran más y su cabello rubio rojizo pareciera más rizado, ella parecía segura de si misma, no, no lo parecía, era la persona más segura de sí misma que conozco.

Había comenzado a hablarme hacía un par de semanas, cuando volvió de Hawai y se percató de que yo y su querido ex-novio salíamos juntos, ella me odia por ello, pero le interesa demasiado un puesto de popularidad en el instituto como para hacerme caso omiso a mí y a mi vida, así que tengo que aguantar su voz nasal una vez cada tres días para que su reputación sea elevada.

Bella, estaba pensando en que tal vez te apetecería venir a mi aniversario, este viernes.-

Me quedé con la boca seca e intenté buscar una escusa minimamente convincente para sacarnos a las dos de este apuro.

-Tania, eso es dentro de dos días y yo..no sé.-

-Sé que te aviso con poco tiempo, pero es que nosotras nunca nos hemos llevado bien y pues, ahora, nuestra relación parece mejorar y..-Apretó los labios.-No eres la única a quién he avisado en el último momento.-Siseó.

Alcé una ceja.

-Al nuevo, Edward, también le invité, él no opuso tanta resistencia como tú..-

-¿Te habló?- Le pregunté, mientras mis ojos se dilataban de la envidia.

-Él tan solo entrará el alcohol, Bella, nada más.-

-Pero..-

-Espero verte allí, Bella.-

Tania giró sobre sus pies y traspasó el umbral de la cafetería, mientras sus rizos dorados radiaban al sol y yo me quedé atrás, arrastrando los pies mientras mis uñas se clavaban en la palma de mi mano y me sentía inferior a los demás y creo que lo demás, tan solo se resume a Mike.

Abrí la puerta y divisé a Alice, haciéndome señas con las manos, para sentarme a su lado, pero hoy, después de un reproche, deseaba sentirme querida por todos mis compañeros así que me acerqué a la mesa de Mike, donde residían la gran parte del equipo y Jessica Standly y Lauren, quién me sonrieron al ver que aparecía por detrás de Mike.

Besé la mejilla de Mike y me sentí querida en cuanto me senté en su regazo.

Supongo que es así mi relación con Mike, él siempre es el pañuelo que sostiene mis lágrimas, quién las convierte en sonrisas, tal vez por ello no puedo librarme de él, tal vez por ello me fui aquella tarde a su casa, tal vez pro ello le pedí disculpas miles de veces por no atender sus llamadas anoche y le juré que no volvería ha hacerlo, pues le juré que nunca más tendría otro pensamiento que no fuera su rostro y así, me sentí aún más querida, aquella tarde de septiembre, entre sus brazos, pues todos necesitamos la típica persona que está allí cuando la necesitas, para brindarte su cariño y su comprensión y Mike es esa persona para mí.

No le amo, no estoy con él por su popularidad, estoy con él porque me sostiene ante el abismo, cuando todas las demás opciones ya han caído.

Aquella tarde le besé por primera vez en dos meses, pero todo se acabó allí, en un beso y yo, sintiéndome querida, lo siento Mike, pensaba mientras le abrazaba aquella tarde de septiembre, siento besarte sin pensar en ti, lo siento Mike, siento haberte destrozado el coche después de haber visto a Edward por primera vez, lo siento Alice, siento haberte mentido, lo siento señor Cullen, siento haber hecho que viniera a buscarme, lo siento, Bella que en realidad pensaba que haberle destrozado el coche era solo una imaginación, lo siento Edward, porque sé que presenciaste la escena en la cual yo rompía el coche de Mike, lo siento Mike, por no haber parado cuando los daños eran muy grandes, no solo en el coche, lo siento , lo siento, lo siento.

Aunque no lo siento, en realidad.

Lo sé, capítulo MUY corto pero en él se han descubierto varias cosas ;)

Sí, Bella no es exactamente una chica normal, pero ya veremos su pasado otro día, pues ella tiene dos facetas, la Bella normal y la Bella inconsciente, que a veces se pelean entre sí y al final, Bella también es alguien que no desea ser.

Es extraño, pero lo iréis comprendiendo al cabo del tiempo.


	4. Verdades

Primero de todo, lo siento por dejar el anterior capi con un lío gigante, además de emitirlo tan tarde, pero es cuando tengo oportunidad ;)

* * *

Hoy se verá un poco del pasado de Bella para que lo comprendáis, pero no se resolverá todo hasta dentro de mucho ;)

_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer._

**Mentiras.**

**Bella PV, cinco años.**

_Mamá y papá volvían a pelearse y no me gustaba, sus gritos me despertaban todas las mañanas y no me dejaban dormir por las noches y me hacían sentirme, pequeña, pues acaso yo no soy motivo suficiente para que dejaran de discutir?_

_Pero aquella mañana, la pelea fue más fuerte y papá se marchó con un ligero portazo a las tres de la mañana, me fui a la cama de mamá y ella estaba llorando, me miraba e intentaba que me acercara a ella para abrazarme, pero me alejé._

_Mamá se fue a trabajar a las seis de la mañana, un sábado, mientras nuestra vecina me cuidaba, ella tenía cierta edad y se sorprendió en el hecho de que tuviera que cuidarme, pues los fines de semanas siempre me cuidaba papá, pero no se negó en hacerlo, ni pedía una paga por ello, decía que el simple hecho de ver a una niña crecer poco a poco, ya era una paga._

_Me sentí un poco planta._

_La vecina se durmió enseguida, así que cogí un plátano para desayunar, porque ella no podía proporcionarme nada, por lo que había visto, cuando fui a tirar a la basura la piel del plátano, me encontré allí la foto de recién casados de papá y mamá, ropa en mil pedazos, además de su anillo de bodas y mi corazón se oprimió, pues creo, que hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la gravedad de la situación._

_De ahí, todo fue a peor y después, me acurruqué en el sillón junto a la vecina y me puse a dormir, a sabiendas, que tenía un gran dolor en la muñeca, pero no me importo en aquel instante._

_Me desperté sobresaltada por los gritos de mi madre y con la vecina tapándome desde la muñeca hasta la mano con un esparadrapo._

_Pero..¿Qué ha ocurrido? Han entrado a robar..-Balbuceaba- pero solo la cocina..-Tiriteó- Y Bells está herida..-Me miró.-¿Abriste la puerta a algún vagamundo, Bells?-_

_Negué con la cabeza, mientras me disponía a levantarme, con los ojos errantes de un lugar a otro. _

_¿Qué había ocurrido en la cocina? ¿Porqué mamá está tan nerviosa?_

_Está todo destrozado, sería mientras dormíais o algo, Bella se habrá cortado con unos cristales o algo, está todo el cubo de la basura por el suelo, la foto ropa, todo lo del congelador está tirado por la cocina y hay hasta electrodomésticos rotos, había un gran bate de béisbol colgado encima del cubo de la basura, en honor a mi padre, que fue muy buen jugador y ahora hasta eso está roto..-Sollozó y me sentí indefensa, pues creo que yo sabía la respuesta a todas las preguntas._

_Mamá.- La miré – Creo que he sido yo._

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en mi cama, mi respiración era agitada y necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua, comencé a toser con fuerza, incapaz de recordar más, incapaz del simple hecho de recordar lo que me había ocurrido hacía tantos años, porque eso ya ha pasado, ya lo superé. ¿Verdad?

Miré, dubitativa, la hora en el reloj y me sorprendí de que ya fueran las siete de la mañana, dentro de cinco minutos el despertador sonaría, dentro de cinco minutos, deseo no volver a recordar este sueño, aunque sé, que siempre permanecerá en mi mente.

Era la clase de lengua española, yo me sentaba junto a Ángela Webber, ella atendía demasiado a clase y nunca te daba conversación, pero sus calificaciones eran extremadamente buenas y siempre te podía explicar lo que no comprendieras, a pesar, de que había personas que se alejaban de ella, a mi me parecía una chica fascinante, pero sus faldas largas y holgadas, su cabello recogido de una forma tan caótica, sus jerseys de cuello alto y sus zapatos negros hacía que ir con ella resultara incómodo, pues todas las miradas caían sobre ti.

Miré a la profesora Celia, que explicaba con sumo entrentenimiento una lección que tan solo atendían Ángela y Eric y a veces yo, pues no había nada mejor que hacer cuando tu compañera hace caso omiso de ti, o tal vez sí, pensé en un instante y miré de reojo a mi derecha, pues después de Ángela Webber, estaba Edward Cullen, de rostro pálido, como siempre, haciendo garabatos en su una hoja, intenté mirar por encima del rostro de Ángela, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía, así que me acomodé en mi silla y seguí con mi intriga.

De repente, el profesor O'connor interrumpió la clase, él y Célia se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, llegaba el rumor de que Stacy Mariane les había visto liándose en la sala de profesoras hacía un par de meses y creo, que si quiera intentaban negarlo.

El profesor O'connor nos miró a todos, con la respiración agitada y los cabellos revueltos, tosió para llamar nuestra atención y así impartir orden en la clase.

Siento mucho haber interrumpido la clase así, pero es que deseaba comentaros el trabajo que se hace todos los años en Biologia.- Se giró y comenzó a apuntar una página web en la pizarra.- Tenéis que hacer un trabajo que contará el 30% de la nota final, todo os lo explica con sumo detalle en esta página web.-Nos miró y se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno, el trabajo será en grupos de dos, con vuestro compañero de pupitre.- Y sonrió a Célia.

Sabía que no se había olvidado de decirlo ayer, solo quería interrumpir la clase para verla una vez más, resultaban repulsivos, resultaban..

Un momento.

_Con vuestro compañero de pupitre._

Envié una mirada fugaz a Edward, pero, parecía, que él no se había percatado de lo ocurrido, ni de mi existencia, otra vez, aquello iba a ser sumamente incómodo, lo sabía.

Cuando me percaté, ya había terminado la clase, intenté recoger mis cosas con rapidez, para que Edward no se escapara, como lo hacía siempre, puse mis libros en la mochila y sonreí a Ángela, quién me devolvió la sonrisa y después comencé a caminar con paso ligero por los pasillos, buscándole, pero sus piernas eran, indudablemente, más largas que las mías, le divisé al lado de las taquillas, mientras dejaba sus cosas y me acerqué con el corazón palpitante.

Él dejaba sus cosas con despreocupación, miró su horario, colgado en la parte inferior de la puerta de su taquilla y buscó sus libros de Álgebra con rostro inexpresivo.

Me aclaré la garganta y él, por primera vez, alzó sus ojos para verme, hoy sus ojos no estaban tan sumamente rojos como días anteriores, ni sus pupilas tan dilatadas, ni su piel tan pálida, incluso se dignó ha hablarme y así escuché por primera vez su voz.

-¿ Nos conocemos?-Siseó.

-Soy Isabella Swan.-Siseé.

-La hija del jefe Swan..-Murmuró pensativo.

-Sí, verás, dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el papel donde había apuntado la página web que O'connor había escrito en la pizarra.- Soy tu compañera de laboratorio, recuerdas?-

Él alzó una ceja.

-Sí, lo recuerdo..-Dijo, dubitativo.- Ah, sí, el trabajo, sé a lo que te refieres.-Siseó.-Pero no creo que me dejen cambiarme por ir con tu noviecito al que odias.- De repente, me percaté de que él sabía demasiadas cosas sobre mí, intentó hacer un ademán en alejarse, pero agarré su brazo con rudeza, él me volvió a mirar, con su mirada esmeralda y yo me quedé sin aliento.

-Debemos comenzar ha hacer el trabajo, cuanto antes, si no, después nos enviarán más deberes y..-Susurré, pero no me dejó terminar, alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Sí, eso, podríamos quedar mañana a eso de las seis, no?- Me sonrió y me quedé boquiabierta, mi corazón empezó a latir ritmicamente por eso sonrisa y me empecé a preguntar si él tenía trastornos de personalidad.

-Mañana es el aniversario de Tanya.- Siseé.

-Tampoco pensaba ir.- Dijo con solsayo.- A las seis y media en mi casa, de acuerdo?- Me sonrió.- ¿Sabes dónde es, no?-

-Carlise ha sido mi médico durante hace años, contándole que soy extremadamente patosa, sí, sé donde es.- Le sonreí mientras divisaba como se iba por delante mío y me quedaba boquiabierta, de nuevo, pues jamás había divisado a un chico como él y aquello, me hacía retorcerme del terror.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Alice me miró, aunque no con recelo, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, otorgándome la posibilidad de sentarme con Mike, pero aquel día no me apetecía en absoluto, pero Mike fue más rápido, me hizo señas con las manos y me senté en el lugar que él me había reservado.

Cuando me percaté del tema de conversación tragué en seco, estaban conversando sobre la fiesta de Tanya a la cual no podía asistir, Mike me miró, sonriente.

-Tú que vas a llegar, Bells?- Me preguntó, mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atraía más a él, sentí repulsión.

-No..no puedo ir.- Dije indecisa y a la vez aterrorizada, pues las miradas de todos sus compañeros se posaron en mí y no pude hacer otra cosa que inventarme una escusa minimamente convincente.- Una de mis abuelas de Phoebix está gravemente enferma, posiblemente pase todo el fin de semana en Phoebix..-Siseé y me odié por decir aquello, pues ahora tenía que pedirle un favor a Charlie y no salir de casa en todo el fin de semana suspire para mis adentros y sonreí con tristeza.

Mike me miró y me abrazó con más fuerza, parecía que todo había sido.. creíble.

**18 de septiembre, cumpleaños de Tanya, en frente de casa de los Cullen.**

Hoy Edward no ha aparecido en el instituto, estoy preocupada, le he traído todos sus deberes, independientemente si los hará o no, pero no quería sentir remordimientos, tuve que poner la escusa de que mi padre se lo daría a Carlisle esta tarde, al pasar por una ronda que tenía cerca del hospital donde él trabajaba, escusa pésima e irreal, pero, creíble.

Toqué a la puerta de los Cullen, la casa, más bien parecía una mansión, era una casa blanca, con un enorme jardín lleno de flores silvestres y una gran fuente donde el agua salía a borbotones, por una de las ventanas azules divisé el rostro de Edward mirar tras de ellas y me quedé con el corazón encogido y tragué en seco, mientras la puerta de la mansión se abría y yo pasaba hacia adentro.

Hacia la casa de la única persona que sabía mi secreto, de la persona que me podía destruír, de la única persona en la cual había tenido una gran obsesión cada vez que miraba sus ojos, de la persona que me hacía enloquecer.

Tal vez debería culparle a él de que mis ataques vuelvan a emerger, pero sería muy egoísta, pues creo que jamás desaparecieron, creo que jamás se curarán y tengo miedo, pues sé, que él también tiene un secreto, sé que lo voy a descubrir, lo sé, pues soy demasiado testaruda, el problema, es si podré aguantar con los dos secretos, como él lo hace.

_Flashback_

_La doctora me había pedido que saliera fuera de la consulta, pero no pude evitar contener el deseo de sostener mi oreja en el marco de la puerta para escuchar su conversación._

_-Es mejor que ella se vaya a un lugar más tranquilo, Renée, deja que se vaya a Forks con Charlie.-_

_-Pero..-_

_-Puede ser peligrosa, Renée, puede serlo, ya lo has visto, sus ataques esquizofrénicos son muy potentes, podría incluso agredirse, debe estar en un ambiente más tranquilo, **puede hacerse daño, puede hacerte daño-**_

* * *

* * *

_****_

* * *

* * *

_**No sé mucho sobre ataques de esquizofrenia, ni sobre esas cosas, pero simplemente lo haré un poco imaginativo, todas esas cosas, así que no os las toméis demasiado enserio, vale?**_

* * *

_**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos los integrantes de fanfiction y lectores ^^**_


	5. Dreams 1ra parte

_**Dos capítulos en un día, un nuevo reto // las seguidoras que lo aprovechen ahora que como me encapriche con otra historia estaré mucho sin actualizar y tendréis que pedírmelo.**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, por el apoyo incondicional, porque decís 'me lío' y eso me hace ver que no dejo nada que pueda dar una pista sobre la realidad tan impactante, pues todo está planeado, tranquilas queridas lectoras, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_Nos hemos quedado aquí, a pasos de la realidad, en cuento la realidad y el sueño se desvanecen entre las palabras, quise dejar de mirar los sueños por las dos caras y te vi solo a ti y es enconces cuando los sueños parecen reales y las princesas, pero llegó el momento en el que le pedí al príncipe que parara la carroza, para así poder caer de nuevo al vacío._

**Dream. 1**

Cuando tan solo era una niña, me pregunté innumerables veces, como sería un castillo por dentro, imaginé unas alfombras rosadas, junto a unas paredes blancas y unas escaleras en caracol por las cuales yo siempre pasaría con un vestido nuevo al día.

Pero parece que los castillos han optado por ser rígidos, o tal vez siempre lo fueron y también. ¿aterrorizadores? Pues si quiera alzaba la voz para no asustarme con ella cuando hiciera un sonoro eco que alertara de mi visita a toda la casa y no solo a la asistenta, quién me sobresaltó cuando me quitó puso sus manos en mis hombros, intentando quitarme la chaqueta, me zafé, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No.-Sisée.-Gracias.-

Ella me miró y alzó una ceja, dubitativa, sacudió la cabeza y sin que su voz se diera a conocer se fue danzando por la gigantesca casa, sin si quiera decirme donde estaba el cuarto de Edward, algo que me molestó, pero él ya se percató de mi presencia, por lo visto, pues apareció por las escaleras de caracol y me sobresalté.

Su piel tenía una tonalidad más pálida de lo normal, el esmeralda de sus ojos se había compaginen con un rojo escarlata y sus labios parecían sumamente resecos, por no hablar de sus pasos tambaleantes, mientras bajaba las escaleras, le vi tambalearse un par de veces, así que dejé mi mochila y unos libros en el suelo, que cayeron en un estruendo y me fui escaleras arriba, cogiendo a Edward y evitando una dolorosa caía.

Le miré y mi corazón dio un salto, pues , sorprendentemente, seguía atrayéndome, con su rostro medio moribundo y su piel sobre la mía que a pesar de estar gélida, a mí me parecía cálida, pero entonces me percaté de que no podía seguir aguantando mucho tiempo más su peso e intenté bajarle escaleras abajo, resbalándome un par de veces, pero de alguna forma u otra, recobraba el equilibrio.

Él me miró, con una mirada somnolienta y sonrío, mientras alzaba una mano para tocar mi rostro y susurraba palabras incomprensibles, pero a la vez, me ayudaba a encontrar el sevicio, el castillo era enorme, pero él parecía sabérselo a la perfección, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la taza del bater, vomitando, mientras yo intentaba coger su cabello y tocaba su frente, la cual ardía y pude ver la razón de su falta de asistencia hoy, me sobresalté, pues ardía más de lo normal en lo que podría ser una gripe estomacal.

Hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, luché contra su cuerpo somnoliento para meterlo dentro de la ducha y gané, pues sus fuerzas habían quedado muy reducidas, abrí el grifo y me puse de puntillas para agarrar el temporizador mientras agua helada caía sobre Edward, él cogió mis piernas , al principio el tacto me proporcionó un escalofrío y me quedé sin aliento, pero el acto siguiente me molestó pues me tiró dentro de la bañera, junto a él, tragué en seco, mientras él, me apretaba contra su pecho con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y yo quedaba empapada.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no conseguí nada, salvo quedarme impregnada del agua y de su sudor, pues Edward no solo ardía, si no que todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sudar de la fiebre que su cuerpo recentaba y sentí ganas de llorar, de impotencia y de pena, pues deseaba zafarme de aquí, comenzaba a tener frío, no deseaba ponerme nerviosa, no deseaba hacerle daño, porque él me desprendía una pena que entraba por tus entrañas, de forma agresiva y ruda y salía en forma de lágrima por tus ojos, pero la contuve.

Edward, por favor.-Le susurraba, pero él hacía caso omiso a mis palabras, hasta que comenzó a toser con fuerza y me dejó zafarme de su agarre, salí de un salto de la bañera, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y divisé aterrorizaba como Edward empezaba a toser con más fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, cerré el grifo, para que no cogiera más frío y me puse a correr por toda la casa.

Mis pies se resbalaban contra el parqué, algo que resultaba incómodo a la hora de correr, más porque llevaba varios quilos de agua más encima y porque aún tenía la respiración agitada, pero al final, hallé una habitación en la cual se oían voces, abrí, sin pensármelo dos veces ,la puerta .

Dos mujeres estaban sentadas en unos sillones blancos conversando, la castaña miró por encima de la cabeza de la rubia y me divisó, mientras su respiración se paró un instante y acalló aquello que estaba pronunciando, se levantó de un salto de la cama, mientras sus ojos dorados me observaban irritados y sus fruncía los labios.

-¿ Qué está ocurriendo?- Su dulce voz sacó a la rubia de su ensoñación y también me miró, así descubriendo que ella no era más que una adolescente ojiazul y no una dama de prestigio, por lo cual me alegré en mis adentros.

-Edward..enfermo..bañera..-Me atragantaba con mis propias palabras, mientras lágrimas ardientes reocorrían mis mejillas, pero yo si quiera me había percatado.

La mujer, apartó mi figura mojada a un lado y comenzó a correr hasta el servicio más cercano, donde Edward se encontraba, yo la seguí con rapidez , mientras la chica rubia se levantaba de un salto y me seguía a poca distancia, nuestros pasos resonaron por la casa como gritos de dolor, estruendos y sollozos, la mujer que supuse que era la madre de Edward se paró en seco delante del lavabo, mientras indefensas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ahogaba con su mano un sollozo.

Ella sonrió y abrazó el cuerpo de su hijo, que ahora tan solo tiritaba y me pareció la criatura más indefensa del mundo y yo la más cruel. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido meterlo en la bañera ? A mí, me sentí sumamente culpable de aquel hecho, a sabiendas de que no dormiría en paz durante demasiado tiempo, ahogué un sollozo con mi mano, mientras mi respiración comenzaba a ser más agitada de la satisfacción de que a simple vista, parecía estar bien.

La madre de Edward cogió una toalla y le tapó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza en su pecho y recordé cuando él hizo eso conmigo y me ruboricé, mientras la sangre de mis venas comenzaba a correr con más fuerza y a arder.

Ella intentó alzar a Edward, mientras todo su cuerpo se impregnaba de agua gélida.

-Quiere que..-Sisée.

-No.-Dijo ella.-Tú ya has hecho suficiente.- Al principio creí que era un reproche, pero después vi cierto agradecimiento en su mirada.- No debí haberle dejado solo en su estado, en serio, gracias, a veces una ducha fría es el mejor remedio para que se despeje y alibere todo aquello que aprisiona su cuerpo.-Siseó.-Jane.-Miró a la chica rubia que se hallaba a mi lado, mirando la escena con cierta superioridad.-Dale una toalla a..-

-Bella, Bella Swan.-Susurré.

Ella sonrió.

-Jane. Dale una toalla a Bella para que se seque y enséñale nuestro otro baño mientras yo llamo al jefe Swan, aunque no tengo una gran explicación de como has acabado así de mojada.-Se rió, mientras secaba con delicadeza el cabello de Edward y le quitaba su camisa y susurraba.- Cariño, despierta, Bella ha venido a verte..-

Jane cerró la puerta con delicadeza mientras seguía otorgándome su mirada de superioridad, aquella que me hacía sentirme sumamente minúscula, tragué en seco, mientras seguía sus pasos.

A Esme no le hará gracia como has dejado el suelo.- Dijo, con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Lo siento?-

Ella se rió y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

**40 minutos después.**

Me sentía extraña, la ropa que Jane me había dejado me iba demasiado estrecha, su camisa azul dejaba ver más de lo deseado y sus pantalones tejanos me venían demasiado prietos, Jane era demasiado delgada y bonita para que su ropa que me quedara tan bien como a ella.

Cuando llegué al salón, Edward estaba allí, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, mientras yo le sonreía, ruborizada y me sentaba a su lado, divisé todas mis cosas en la mesa del comedor y sonreí también.

-Yo..-Siseó.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin deseos a escuchar cualquier explicación que él deseara explicarme, pues ya no sabía que creer de él y me sentía aún más minúscula que cuando Jane me miraba con su mirada celeste y me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona al ver que ninguno de sus vestidos me iba, deseé gritarle que yo al menos tenía pechos, pero me pareció de mala educación cuando era su casa.

Tranquilo.-Sonreí, mientras habría el libro de biología.- No sabía que tenías una hermana..-

-Hermanastra.-

-Hermanastra.-Repetí y él sonrió.-

Intenté concentrarme en el libro de biología, era la primera vez que le veía tomar apuntes de algo, tal vez porque se sentía agradecido o para así no tener que sacar un tema de conversación ocurrente para tender una larga conversación, sinceramente, no lo sabía, tan solo sabía, que sus ojos parecían más verdes y su cabello no había tocado un peine, sentí un estúpido deseo por pasar mi mano por su cabello y por besar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me preguntó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Me quedé sin habla, arrugué el ceño e intenté preguntar, eso sí, no sin ruborizarme.

-Me sentiría más cómoda en tu habitación, si no te importa.-Apreté los labios con fuerza, mientras él miraba el libro de biología y asintió, inexpresivo, cerró el libro y se levantó, yo le seguía a poca distancia hacia su habitación, mientras sabía que había algo extraño en su comportamiento, pues Edward Cullen nunca parecía ser normal.

Y me asusté, pues con él, todas mis sensaciones y emociones eran más vívidas de lo habitual, tragué en seco y deseé que me hubiese explicado lo que le había ocurrido, pero creí que preguntarle resultaría incómodo e inoportuno, así que me acallé mis preguntas, que al llagar al cuarto de Edward, no hicieron más que aflorar.

No fueron la infinidad de discos por miles de estanterías distribuidas por su habitación lo que me hizo quedarme boquiabierta, ni el olor a rosas, ni el que él me mirada con una de aquellas miradas de solsayo que tanto odiaba, **si no que toda su habitación estaba repleta de dibujos..**

**...de mi rostro**

****

_**¿HOS GUSTÓ? ¿HOS INTRIGÓ? ¿HOS HIZO TENER GANAS DE SEGUIR LEYÉNDOLO?**_

_**CLICAR AL BOTÓN VERDE DE ABAJO Y EXPLICÁRMELAS.**_

_**MSN DE CONTACTO— nami_ali_ . (Abierta a sugerencias sobre los fics)**_

_**BloodAliceCullen. !**_


	6. Dreams 2parte: Alcohol

_LEED NOTA DE ABAJO!_

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Los personajes no me pertencen son de SM.**

* * *

_**No me refiero a correr, pero cada vez que te acercas me siento más viva que nunca;**_

No fueron la infinidad de discos por miles de estanterías distribuidas por su habitación lo que me hizo quedarme boquiabierta, ni el olor a rosas, ni el que él me mirada con una de aquellas miradas de solsayo que tanto odiaba, **si no que toda su habitación estaba repleta de dibujos..**

**...de mi rostro**

Me quedé mirando a Edward, con el corazón en puño, tragué saliva con fuerza y me acerqué a los dibujos, analizándolos, era yo, en cada dibujo, salía mi rostro, mis ojos pintados de un castaño achocolatado, salía yo, besando a Mike, estaba yo y de fondo los pasillos, era yo, siempre era yo, pero no me asusté por ello, más bien me sentí alagada, mientras algo parecido a la euforia se apoderaba de mí.

Le miré y tuve una extraña sensación que oprimía mi pecho, algo parecido a un susurro que me gritaba infiel, pero también un grito, un estruendoso grito que anhelaba que los carnosos labios de Edward se juntaran con los míos, pues sentía que todos los temores se disiparían si aquello ocurría, sentía que todo el mundo se pararía y que tocaría el cielo con la punta de los dedos, sentí todo aquello, con tal solo mirar su mirada, humedecí mis labios inconscientemente e intenté con gritos mentales que él me mirara, pero las baldosas habían cautivado toda su atención.

Me acerqué a él y alcé una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero el se zafó de aquella muestra de cariño y me miró, sus ojos me parecieron más rudos y penetrantes que nunca, me sentí pequeña en comparación.

-¿Porqué no me gritas?-Siseó.-¿Porqué no me odias?

Pestañeé, mientras humedecía mis labios y sentía que las ataduras de mi corazón comenzaban a oprimir más y más fuerte y escuchaba la voz de Mike, profiriendo gritos estridentes, gritos de dolor, gritos incoherentes que parecían gritar mi nombre, parecían gritar que me necesitaba, pero hice caso omiso a aquellos gritos, tan solo deseaba mirar a Edward, a su rostro a sus ojos, a sus labios.

-¿Porqué iba a odiarte?-

-Porque estoy enfermo Bella, porque soy un jodido enfermo.-Dijo y sus piernas de debilitaron, cayendo a mi vera, él lloraba, ahogaba sollozos en sus manos y yo no podía hacer nada, pues aún deseaba su beso, pero aquel día no obtuve ningún beso por su parte, ni tampoco más palabras, tan solo las mismas, 'soy un enfermo, soy un enfermo' y en aquel instante, no me daba cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras.

Me puse a su altura, jamás había visto a un hombre llorar y no sabía como arreglarlo, no sabía como hacer para que su dolor sanara, no sabía qué hacer para que sus ojos volvieran a mirarme y así volver a sentirme viva, tan solo pude hacer algo, abrazarle.

No recuerdo como acabé tendida en su cama, con él a mi lado, apretándome contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, pidiéndome perdón a gritos y yo no podía hacer nada, pues no sabía como podía decirle con una simple mirada lo mucho que él significaba para mí, pues aún creía que esto era un sueño, que la calidez de su pecho era un sueño, un sueño del que no deseaba despertar.

Por la ventana, entró una gélida ráfaga de viento y todos los dibujos de mi rostro fueron cayéndose de las paredes y yo me aferré con más fuerza al cuerpo de Edward, pues creo que ese siempre fue y será mi hogar, pues creo, que por fin he comprendido lo que es sentirse en las nubes. Siento ganas de gritar (frase de JS), siento ganas de decirle todo lo que me importa, de agradecerle el hacer que me sienta viva de nuevo, pues creo, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no había oído a mi corazón latir de aquella forma.

Sé que esto no durará mucho, no sé quién se irá antes, él o mi encaprichamiento por su rostro, pero de mientras, mientras dure, le abrazaré bien fuerte y me mentiré creyendo que siempre estará aquí y que siempre sentiré esto por él, me gusta mentirme diciendo que le querré para siempre, pero sé, que esto solo es un pequeño capricho, una adicción, que me encanta.

Imágenes de mi rostro van cayendo sobre las paredes y me sumerjo en esmeraldas, mientras él acerca su rostro al mío y por un momento, creí que iba a besarme, mi corazón se acelero por ello, lo recuerdo a la perfección, recuerdo comos sus húmedos labios se acercaban a mi piel en el momento que debería haber sido colmante, besó mi nariz y yo simplemente sonreí, pues tal vez, no necesitaba un beso para saber la realidad de la situación, o tal vez sí que lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me afirmara que esto no era una de mis locuras, que era mi rostro el que colgaba por sus paredes, necesitaba saberlo y a la vez, me aterrorizaba, la parte de terror era mi parte humana, la que más odiaba, la que no dejaba de gritarme infiel, la que hacía que me reconcomiera por dentro y tal vez debería hacerlo, pues siento que estoy haciendo algo impuro con tal solo mirarnos, siento que estoy haciendo cosas impuras con tan solo mirarle, siento que esto es peor que ser infiel, que este sentimiento que oprime mi pecho es peor que un** polvo de una noche,** mucho peor.

Me levanté de golpe, pues creí que esto era algo peor que el masoquismo, él me miraba, alzó una ceja y se levantó también, busqué mi bolso entre mis cosas, haciendo caso omiso a todos los retratos míos que se habían caído de la pared.

Encontré mi móvil, pero se me calló por el estruendo de un trueno, mi corazón latía agitado y pude ver como Edward miraba por la ventana, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con la luz de los rayos y yo me quedé ahí, mirándole, a sabiendas que esto no duraría seis meses, no duraría tanto, él se iría antes que mi capricho, mi capricho se iría antes que él. Me alegré de no amarle, pero el capricho me parecía algo triste que daba la mano al masoquismo.

No puedes salir con este tiempo.- Mis labios estaban entreabiertos y dejaron escapar un sonido dubitativo, él me miró y sonrió.- Está diluviando y aún no hemos hecho el trabajo.-

Le miré y me acerqué rapidamente a la ventana, traspasé mi cabeza por ella y pude comprobar, con mis ojos como los truenos y los rayos iban acompañados de una fuerte y ruda lluvia que estaba inundando las calles de Forks.

-Genial.-Me dije a mí misma y sinceramente, no sé si estaba siendo irónica.

El timbre de mi móvil comenzó a sonar y desperté de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Sí?-

_-Bella._-La voz de Charlie.-_He intentado ir a buscarte pero está diluviando, tendrás que quedarte hasta que pare de llover.-_

-Puedes quedarte a dormir.-Susurro Edward con rostro inexpresivo, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ed-Edward dice que puedo quedarme a dormir aquí.-

-Jane te puede dejar ropa para dormir.-

-Su hermanastra puede dejarme algo para dormir y..-Siseé, repitiendo las palabras de Edward-No creo que pare.-

Charlie se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero suspiro resignado.

-_Claro, mañana por la mañana te vendrá a recoger Harry._-

-Claro.-Siseé, pensando que eran tan solo las siete de la tarde y que tenía muchas horas libres , _con él._

-_Te quiero_-

-Y yo, _papá_.-

Miré a Edward e intenté que el ritmo frenético de mi corazón se convirtiera en un ritmo normal, pero no podía, pues mis latidos eran demasiado fuertes y me sentía cada vez más febril, noté como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y me ruborizaba.

Él me miró y sonrió, una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa que no había visto a lo largo de aquella tarde tan..**extraña**.

-Jane y Esme se fueron hace una hora a Jacksonville, como está diluviando posiblemente sus compras se alarguen en un hotel.-Sonrió.-Y Carlisle se ha ido a una conveción en florida el día después de empezar las clases y no volverá hasta dentro de tres semanas.-Sonrió.

Creo que no me sorprendió cuando alzó una ceja y sacó un montón de bebidas alcohólicas de debajo de su cama, ya me lo suponía.

-Esta era la bebida de la fiesta.-Sonrió.

Él abrió su armario y me sacó una de sus camisas y me la tiró.

-Mejor no tocar la ropa de Jane.-Sonrió.

Reí y comencé a quitarme la ropa, creo que había perdido el pudor delante suyo hacía demasiado tiempo, tal vez horas, tal vez días, o tal vez nunca había tenido pudor delante de un chico, o tal vez él era la excepción.

Él no se paró demasiado en mirarme mientras me colocaba su camisa, ni cuando me desvestía, no sé si era por respeto o porque no le atraía, pero sinceramente, no me importó en ese instante.

Le ayudé a quitar el tapón a las bebidas, a sabiendas de que tan solo llevaba una camiseta larga suya, que miles de dibujos de mi rostro colgaban por las paredes y que habían centenares de botellas de licor que beber en una noche.

Recuerdo comenzar a beber y a partir de entonces, todas las imágenes se hicieron sumamente borrosas, recuerdo las risas, recuerdo las miradas, recuerdo como él me sonreía y yo a él también, recuerdo como le pegué una bofetada y no se porqué, pero la bofetada fue motivos de más y más risas y recuerdo no haberme sentido más confusa y borracha nunca.

También recuerdo llamar por teléfono, a Edward sonriendo mientras lo hacía y riendo y besando mis mejillas sonrojadas por el licor, recuerdo como comenzaba a entrar demasiadas personas en la casa de los Cullen y recuerdo a un chico, en realidad recuerdo sus ojos azules, pero sabía que no era Mike, pues sus besos eran más húmedos.

Creo que desperté en el momento que su aliento se topó con el mío y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, sabía que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente, yo tampoco, él no era Mike, ni Edward, no sabía quién era él, pero tampoco me importó pues le deseaba, tanto como podría desear a Edward, aunque lo de Edward era algo diferente, era un sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho, pero aquel chico sí que desprendía deseo, no como Mike, ni mucho menos era Mike.

Me era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido, pero sinceramente, no me importaba saber quién era. _¿A quién le importaba un rollo de una noche? Tal vez a mí, porque era virgen, tal vez a él, porque amaba a alguien, a fin de cuentas, todos amamos a alguien. ¿Verdad? Aunque no sabemos cuando es capricho y cuando es amor._

T-tienes goma?-Pregunté, sin aliento.

Él sacudió la cabeza y creo que en ese instante no importaba nada, nada de nada y aquello me hacía estremecer, pues aquellos ojos azules de verdad hacían a mi corazón oprimirse y su torso desnudo hacía que mi piel se erizase y que mi respiración se volviera sumamente agitada, me sentía tan muerta y a la vez tan viva.

Creo que aún no sé lo que es un sueño de amor

_O tal vez se ve desde lejos, pero nunca podemos saberlo, tal vez es, cuando besas a otro chico y ves a unos ojos esmeralda viendo como pierdes la virginidad._

_O tal vez, cuando te levantas la mañana de después, desnuda en una habitación desconocida, con un gran peso en las piernas, cuando te aterrorizas e intentas zafarte de su agarre y ves que es demasiado fuerte, cuando ves como se revuelve sobre él mismo y reconoces su rostro._

_E intentas despertarle, de miles de formas y te entran ganas de llorar, ganas de arrancarte la piel y el recuerdo de la noche anterior de tu memoria, cuando empiezas a respirar con dificultad o cuando ves que hay una cámara enfocándoos y te asustas._

_O cuando le pegas una bofetada al chico que te arrebató tu virginidad, indefensa y le gritas que se despierte con todas sus fuerzas, o cuando él te mira y se queda boquiabierto, sin palabras y te pregunta _

_' ¿eres tú? ¿me he acostado contigo?'_

_O cuando no sabes que decir, tan solo sabes que tu cabeza está a punto de estallar y que no estás en casa y señalas la cámara y él se asusta y corre desnudo a mirar si es en realidad una cámara, o cuando ya no sientes vergüenza de mirar su cuerpo desnudo, el de uno de tus amigos, pues ya habéis compartido demasiadas cosas y ya te da igual todo._

-Dime que está apagada.-Le susurro, indefensa, mientras agarro las mantas y me tapo con ellas en un estúpido intento de intentar ser pudorosa cuando no lo soy.

Está encendida.-Sisea.

_Tal vez sabes lo que es amor cuando te levantas de la cama con una manta tapándote el cuerpo y ves que los ojos de tu amado no fueron una imaginación, si no que estuvo aquí, cuando ves su parte mala, pues la grabación ya no está pero la cámara está encendida y ves como es en realidad._

Agarro con más fuerza la manta y siento ganas de romper a llorar, él me mira, con sus ojos azules y me acaricia el rostro, pues me siento enferma, me siento sumamente enferma, él me acaricia el rostro una y otra vez y roza sus labios con los míos, como lo hacía hace tantos años, pues cuando tienes un amigo así.

¿Qué importa la mejilla que los labios?

Esto me hizo recordar lo mucho que le había echado de menos, pues desde hacía dos años casi no hablaba con él, hacía dos años que no le besaba y le sonreía y le decía lo mucho que le quería, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía a mi primer capricho, mi primer beso, con quién soñaba hacía tantos años, hacía tanto tiempo, que si quiera me había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba.

Le miré y me puse de puntillas, devolviéndole el beso y le sonreí.

-Te he echado de menos.-Sonrió.-Primer beso-primera vez.-Sonrió.

-La hemos cagado bien. ¿Lo sabes?-Siseé.- Por cierto, no sabía que aún eras virgen.-Alcé una ceja.-Vas a último año.-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me iba a reservar al matrimonio.-Siseó.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y vi el lado cómico de la situación.

-No pienso casarme contigo.-

Se carcajeó.

-Oh, vamos ,Swan, lo importante es encontrar a quién tiene el video y esperar que aún no se lo haya mostrado a nadie.-Siseó.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Bajé la cabeza.

Él me miró y sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras se acercaba hacia donde había divisado sus calzoncillos y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Sabes quién ha sido.-

Asentí.

-Creo.-

-Dímelo.-

-No.-

-Bella.-

-Lo siento, _Emme_t, esto lo arreglaré yo.-

_Sabes que estás enamorada cuando el amor de tu vida te hace daño, por eso, sé que Edward está enamorado de mí._

**¿QUÉ? ¿LES GUSTÓ? Es un regalo de año nuevo!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Sé que no está demasiado bien escrito éste, pero hay veces que no me da tiempo.!**

**Por cierto, éste fic está hecho con una canción de Hilary Duff en la que sale nuestro Kellan Lutz! De ahí se me ocurrió la primera vez de Bella.**

**La cosa ahora será escapar de la casa, coger el video de Edward, descubrir el secreto de Edward, atreverse a decirle la verdad a Edward y esperar que no haya un malentendido entre Bella y Emmet, por no hablar de Mike..**

**Ah y lo siento, pero al principio tuve que decir que Edward solo se quedaría seis meses en el instituto Forks, si lo di por alto, lo siento!**

**MSN DE CONTACTO, SIN ESPACIOS- n a m i _ a l i _ f i c s h o t m a i l . c o m **

**O- w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / n a m i _ a l i _ f i c s**

**Y el video que me inspiró.**

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d h g L o a n z 1 b 4 & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l


	7. Estrellados

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**_Siento la tardanza, pero le he dado un giro inesperado al fic, seguirá siendo como siempre, pero mejor._

**Estrellados.**

-Lo siento, _Emme_t, esto lo arreglaré yo.-

_Sabes que estás enamorada cuando el amor de tu vida te hace daño, por eso, sé que Edward está enamorado de mí._

**Hay personas que nacen con estrella, otros, estrellados.**

Oí como rugía un motor fuera, apreté los labios, mientras Emmet me sonreía de forma incoherente, saqué la cabeza por fuera de la ventanilla y divisé el coche de la familia de Edward, su madre, con cabello caramelo y unas gafas de sol poco inusuales en Forks, más bien como un complemento inservible, salí del coche, proseguida de la pálida y fría Jane.

Miré a Emmet, mientras comenzaba a agarrar sin pensar todas mis prendas de vestir y a enfundármelas de cualquier manera, Emmet hizo lo mismo, tan solo que con más rapidez, cuando acabé de ponerme mi jersey, cogí mis zapatos y comencé a correr por aquella gigantesca casa.

Traspasé el pasillo, para hallarme, con rostro inexpresivo, a Edward, quién se veía sumamente entretenido con una cámara entre manos, Edward no había utilizado la cámara que se hallaba en la habitación, si no esa, era algo estúpido, pero todo era estúpido en esta vida.

Comenzó a jugar con la cámara, mientras yo y Emmet le observábamos, inquietos, él nos otorgó una mirada mientras dejaba caer la cámara al suelo con rudez, rompiendo lo que se podría llamar _su cascarón_ en varios pedazos y dejando algo inservible a simple vista.

Le envié una mirada de agradecimiento, la cual rehusó, mientras encabezaba nuestra fila, ayudándonos a encontrar la salida de aquella especie de laberinto, quise hablar, a alguno de los dos que estaba a mi vera, pero mi voz se había marchitado, al igual que la cordura que debería habitar en esta casa.

Nos mostró una puerta trasera, Emmet esperó a que yo me adelantara primero, pero negué con la cabeza, aseñalándole que él saliese primero, divisé el rostro inexpresivo de Edward no muy lejos de donde yo me hallaba.

Me encaminé hacia él, vacilé un instante, indecisa, pero después seguí mi camino, él tenía la mirada gacha y parecía que no tenía intención de observarme, rocé mis labios con los suyos durante un corto periodo de tiempo, mientras le susurraba un casi incomprensible gracias.

- Dicen, que la última risa que escuchas, se sostiene en el aire para toda tu eternidad como alma vagante.-No le comprendí, apreté los labios y corrí sin zapatos por su jardín trasero, hacia la libertad.

Entré a clase de Biología el lunes por la mañana, tragando saliva al ver la silueta de Edward al lado de mi asiento, no había salido de casa desde que escapé de la casa de Edward, bajo la mirada y siento una ferviente esperanza de que todo se haya olvidado.

Pero parece ser todo lo contrario, nada más traspasar el umbral, divisé a Tanya, que me enviaba una mirada envenenada y me estremecí, todos sabían sobre mi gran mentira hacia Tanya y sobre la fiesta de después, intenté parecer serena, pero ella se acercaba a mí con pasos amenazantes cuando.

-Hey, Tanya.-Gritó Mike, mientras traspasaba su brazo por mis hombros y apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo.- Nos engañó bien, ¿Eh?- Siseó, divertido.

Alcé la mirada, observando los ojos celeste de Mike y pensando, el porqué no se había enfadado porque le mintiese, o mejor dicho, porque le mintiese además de pasar una noche en casa de otro chico.

Él rió entre dientes, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba mi hombro con dulzura, sentí náuseas.

Y pensábamos que no quería venir a la fiesta y es que preparaba una aún mejor en tu honor.-Gritó, mientras todos los estudiantes de la escuela le apoyaban con una gran sonrisa y un grupo atroz.

Tanya sonrió, pero sus ojos dejaban deslumbrar una ferbiente envidia y sentí una sensación gratamente satisfactoria al ver, que Tanya tan solo radiaba envidia, no odio por un desprecio a su persona.

Me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía.

Todo por las buenas amigas, ¿Verdad, Tanya?-Escupí su nombre, sin piedad.

Ella arqueó las cejas un instante, sorprendida por mi osadía y apretó los labios, con una sonrisa envidiosa, mientras entornaba los ojos y susurraba un intranquilo, 'claro'.

No, no me sentí bien por mi osadía, pero, tuve una sensación, algo que me hizo sentir mejor y creí, por un instante, que tenía una estrella que solucionaba todos mis problemas.

O casi todos.

Sonó la campana y me acerqué a mi asiento, pero Edward ni se percató en que yo estaba, salvándome de una de mis preocupaciones, aún quedaba otra, la que podía arruinarme para siempre;

Edward.

Dejé caer mis libros para que se percatara de mi presencia, pero hizo caso omiso al sonido y a mi presencia, haciéndome sentir insignificante, tal vez sea verdad que el peor insulto no tiene palabras, pues él, me desgarraba por dentro, sin decir nada.

O eso creía, pues cuando habló, todo fue a peor.

-Eres como Tanya.-Siseó.-Ella también te lo hubiese restregado por la cara.-

Tragué en seco, le miré y sentí ganas de romper a llorar, él apretó su mentón con fuerza, sin si quiera entregarme una mirada y acalló sus palabras en su pensamiento, pues hacia mí, no hubo respuesta a la mis miradas de súplica.

El día transcurrió sin que si quiera yo me percatara que los minutos corrían entre las manillas del reloj y todo parecía ir bien, incluso con Emmet, del cual, tan solo había recibido una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un pícaro guiño, que hizo que me ruborizara y a la causa que Mike preguntara, sin obtener una respuesta coherente, sobre la razón.

A parte de aquello, todo recobró la normalidad, me senté a comer con Alice y Jasper, quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me alegaban que teníamos una nueva incorporación en el grupo, a parte de Emmet, que por su propia voluntad había decidido sentarse hoy con nosotras, aunque creo, que los dos vinieron porque uno apareció.

Pues,Emmet no despegaba sus ojos de la resplandeciente Rosalie Hale, con sus ojos azul marino y su cabello dorado, lo cual hacía que mis burlas florecieran de vez en cuando y él me enviaba una mirada envenenada, olvidando lo que la noche anterior ocurrió, creo que yo también lo olvidé, incluso cuando Emmet intentaba firtear con Rosalie, pero yo no era la típica chica que se quería adueñar de quién fue _un polvo de una noche_, eso estaba muy pasado.

Hoy, incluso me reí de algún chiste malo de Eric Yorkie en clase de gimnasia sobre que mi descordinación podía emanar de un problema de pies pequeños, lo que hizo que estallara a carcajadas y contraatacara con una sutil interpretación de como miraba a Ángela Webber, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara y ganara un punto como _cupido oficial._

Todo fue bien, hasta que llegó la tarde, tal vez, fue en aquel instante, cuando el tiempo se paró en un instante, me quedé parada, delante de mi Chevrolet, observando a Edward Cullen, con su mirada fija en mí, el me observaba con aquellos ojos esmeralda que me hacían estremecer, me quedé sin habla cuando lo vi, se resbalaron mis llaves de mis dedos, alcé mi rostro y él ya no estaba.

Miré hacia ambos lados y no había ni rastro de él, tragué saliva y entré en mi Chevrolet, con el corazón encogido, miré fijamente el espejo retrovisor, ansiando ver a su Volvo aparcado, pero ya no estaba, me sobrecogí, pues algo en mi interior no funcionaba bien, era una especie de presentimiento, un estúpido presentimiento que me hacía comprender que nada iba a bien, que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y me estremecí, pues sentía, como si algo dentro de mi se corrompiera, aspiré profundamente e intenté concentrarme en mi coche y en como no desviarme del camino, aspiré profundamente, mientras oía el rugir de mi coche.

¡Bella!-Gritó Charlie, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Llevaba con aquella extraña sensación demasiado tiempo, me volví a estremecer, alcé la vista y contemplé la mirada preocupada de Charlie, apretó el mentón y me señaló con un gesto inexpresivo que probara la comida.

-Estoy llena.-Mentí, en realidad, sí que tenía hambre, pero no podía comer, no podía ingerir nada con aquel sabor amargo que recorría mi garganta.

Cogí mi plato, lleno y lo puse en el mármol, a sabiendas, que Charlie se lo comería en cuanto atravesara el umbral, suspiré.

He hablado con la señora Newton.- Alagó Charlie, me giré para mirarle a los ojos, mientras postraba mis manos en el mármol y alzaba una ceja, inquisitiva, él vaciló en si hablar o no, pero las palabras no pudieron resisitirse en sus labios.- Se lo de tú y Mike.-

Reí, restándole importancia.

-No es nada serio,papá.-Intenté convencerle.

-La señora Newton no me dijo eso.- contraatacó,

-Deberías hacerme más caso a mí que a ella, yo soy quién _salgo_ con Mike.-Accentué la palabra salgo con cierto recelo mientras me disponía a comenzar a fregar los platos, me arremangué mi camisa y agarré de un pequeño hueco entre la nevera y la _cocina_, un delantal colgado.

Ella me dijo que él parecía ilusionado.-Insistió, mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a secar los platos de todo el día.

-Pues yo no, ¿Vale?-Intenté no sonar brusca, pero las palabras sobresalieron de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, él me miró, alzó una ceja y suspiro.

-Pensé que habíais acabado hacía..-

-Un tiempo.-Acabé la frase.-Le pedí tiempo a Mike, para que la ruptura no fuera sin ton ni son, pero, hay veces..-Siseé.-Que necesito a Mike, necesito sus palabras.-Me sinceré.

-¿Le amas?-

Negué con la cabeza, mientras un plato hizo impacto en el salpicadero, rocé con el dorso de mi mano mis ojos, para que Charlie no se percatara de mis lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Le quieres?-Preguntó, más convencido.

Suspiré, intentando tranquilizarme.

-No de esa forma.-Siseé.-Pero él me da;paz, seguridad.-Siseé.-Y es lo que yo necesito en estos momentos.-Argumenté.

-Eso es mentir, Bella.-

-Todo el mundo miente.-Concluí y ahí acabo la conversación.

Aquella noche, caí rendida en mi cama, con la absurda sensación de que algo horrible iba a suceder, pero, yo, seguía sintiéndome la que tiene la estrella sobre su cabeza, a quién ilumina con ferviente ardor y felicidad, por eso, sabía que lo horrible no me iba a ocurrir a mí.

Escuché mi teléfono móvil, le di al botón verde y lo puse sobre mi oreja.

-¿Sí?-Pregunté.

No se oía nada, tan solo el viento, que se restregaba con las ojas, que hacía que hasta yo me estremeciera, volví a preguntar, con un tono de voz más grave, pero nadie hizo ningún me hizo ningún caso.

Entonces, escuché un silbido, algo parecido a un silbido de esperanza, sin miedo, aunque había un deje de histeria en ese silbido, y de repente, el silbido aminoró, dejando paso a palabras incomprensibles, palabras de las cuales solo comprendí que una voz aterciopelada se despedía con acento inglés.

No pude evitar reírme y entonces, escuché el sonido de un coche, un pitido desgarrador y un gran estruendo y todo volvió a mi mente como una revelación.

_Dicen, que la última risa que escuchas, se sostiene en el aire para toda tu eternidad como alma vagante.-_

-...cuando mueres.-Siseé, sin comprender.

O tal vez, ya lo había comprendido todo, aquella extraña sensación que sentía, aquella opresión en mi pecho, nada me iba a ocurrir a mí, si no a Edward.

**Yo nací con una estrella, Edward estrellado.**

**Hola! Sí, os he dejado con más dudas, pero el próximo capítulo será decisivo y sí, era la risa de Bella la que Edward quería escuchar, muchos cabos sueltos y tan solo una solución, en la próxima actualización.**

_**Atención:**_

_**1)Quería pediros un favor y es,si alguien tiene la amabilidad de hacer una portada para esta novela, espero que sí. Si no, no ocurre nada.**_

_**2) DEL DÍA 24 A 28 DE ESTE MES, VOTADME EN - .net/u/1983961/Sharon_Estefany_Cullen_Hale**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS, BESOS CON SABOR A EDWARD Y JACOB **_

**Kwop Kilawtley – Quédate conmigo para siempre.**

**Meestoyvolviendoaleernewmoon*_***


	8. Morte

**¡NECESITAMOS PORTADA!**

**Es un capítulo corto, en un lugar determinado, pero el capítulo en las que las palabras en **_cursiva_, **lo dicen todo.**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**_Siento la tardanza, pero le he dado un giro inesperado al fic, seguirá siendo como siempre, pero mejor._

**Morte.**

**Sendero de la perdición  
es la muerte disfrazada, simple adicción,  
Siempre es la misma tentación,  
seguir probando es un peligro sin control.**

No sé como he llegado aquí, no sé porqué estoy aquí, no sé qué demonios ocurre, pero me siento sola en esta habitación, a pesar de que su madre y hermanastra están aquí y a pesar de que su padre, le está atendiendo, pues cogió un vuelo cuando se percató de la noticia.

No sé qué hago aquí, ni porqué estoy llorando, es como un mar de desesperanza, en la cual las leyes son las lágrimas, las cuales parecen no cesar, ya no sé qué hago aquí, me cansé de llorar en esta fría sala de espera, con una manta sobre mis hombros y Alice frotándome la espalda, quiero gritar, pero no tengo fuerzas para producir ni un susurro y me voy desgarrando por dentro.

Y aún no sé qué ha ocurrido.

Esme me miraba y sus ojos caramelo parecían lanzarme cuchillas, mientras por sus labios susurraba palabras incoherentes, aunque daban el mismo efecto que si las gritara, pues me hacían estremecer y Alice volvía a frotarme la espalda.

**Es un  
engaño sin sentir  
que nadie resiste el mono de morir,  
miles de pelas a gastar  
para alcanzar un vuelo sin aterrizar.**

_De acuerdo, ya estoy harta.- Alzó la voz Jane, la implacable Jane, que no había derramado ni una mísera lágrima por Edward.-Todo esto es culpa tuya.-Me acusó.-Tuya y de tu estúpida memoria, Edward, quería venir aquí, con una madre de quién había renegado para verte, pues, no quería olvidar a su primer amor y quería estar aquí seis meses antes de su muerte.-Me miró, con desprecio._

Mis pupilas se dilataron y la histeria traspasó mis venas, mientras me zafaba del agarre de Alice, que, petrificada y sin habla, contemplaba la escena.

**Es una  
sucia enfermedad  
vivir en sueño sin soñar,  
porque esta gente ya no ve  
que sólo es mierda el comprar  
la muerte sobre un papel.**

-¡No puedes acusarme! -Grité y no sé de dónde se produció mi voz.-¡Tú si quieras has derramado una lágrima por tu hermano!-La acusé, friamente.

_-¡No es mi hermano!-Desenmascaró.-¡Ni el hijo de Carlise! ¡Es el hijo de Esme, quién prefirió a su padre y se folló a una energúmena que le pasó el puto VIH!-Gritó.-El qué al enterarse, la pegó una paliza por la cual ella estuvo tres meses en coma y él en un puto reformatorio, con una simple idea, la de verte! -Gritó.-Pues, tú, cuando eras una enana, en Phoebix, le dijiste que siempre podría contar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo y cuando Carlisle desenmascaró tu identidad, cuando él salió del reformatorio, te quiso ver y claro, ahora nos tienes a todos aquí porque hiciste alguna estupidez por la cual él ya no quiere seguir viviendo y quiso acortar los seis putos meses de vida que tenía!-Gritó._

**Ya no se  
puede remediar  
Estar metido,  
es una trampa mortal.**

Y entonces, hasta la implacable Jane, rompió a llorar y yo me quedé allí, sentada, sin producir palabra, mientras Alice se desplazaba a coger un vaso de café, miré, perpleja a los ojos celeste de Jane, miré como se zafaba de un intento de abrazo de su madre y se quedaba ahí, observando a sus manos, pues la implacable Jane, también tenía sentimientos.

**Tarde es  
para pensar  
El gancho asesino empieza a matar.**

Creo que, en realidad, me tiene envidia, porque tan solo conoció a su hermano porque quería verme, aunque no recuerdo conocerle, recordaría sus ojos esmeralda, aunque desde mis ataques, no recuerdo la mayoría de cosas de cuando yo era niña y pienso, de forma egoísta, que si mis padres no se hubiesen separado, nada de ésto hubiese ocurrido y, los odio en este instante.

**Es una  
sucia enfermedad  
vivir en sueño sin soñar,  
porque esta gente ya no ve  
que sólo es mierda el comprar  
la muerte sobre un papel.**

Pero, es entonces, cuando todo concuerda, el porqué de que Edward no dijera nada cuando me cargué el coche de Mike, porque me necesitaba, el porqué Edward apareciera con los ojos rojos algunas mañanas, la droga siempre aminora el dolor, el porqué Edward tuviera dibujos sobre mí en su habitación, me quería, el porqué desechara el film, porque me quería, el porqué yo me sintiera atraída por él, porque fue desde **siempre.**

El irrumpe en la sala y mira a su esposa con ojos lagrimosos y el mundo se para en un instante, Alice irrumpe en la sala segundos después con dos cafés en la mano, que se caen al suelo cuando el niega con la cabeza, me quedó allí, petrificada, Alice me coge de mis brazos con fuerza y comienzo a emitir gritos, cojo su escuálido cuerpo.

**Es una  
sucia enfermedad  
vivir en sueño sin soñar,  
porque esta gente ya no ve  
que sólo es mierda el comprar  
la muerte sobre un papel.**

Entonces, la tercera persona que irrumpe en la sala, es la única que lleva una sonrisa, es un doctor de bata blanca, que susurra en el oído de Carlise que fue una muerte momentánia, pocas veces vista, que ahora respira y que es un coma, pero que no está muerto.

Y una luz se enciende en la oscuridad.

**Sendero de la perdición** **es la muerte disfrazada, simple adicción,** **Siempre es la misma tentación,** **seguir probando es un peligro sin control.** **Es un engaño sin sentir** **que nadie resiste el mono de morir,** **miles de pelas a gastar** **para alcanzar un vuelo sin aterrizar.** **Es una sucia enfermedad** **vivir en sueño sin soñar,** **porque esta gente ya no ve** **que sólo es mierda el comprar** **la muerte sobre un papel.** **Ya no se puede remediar** **Estar metido,** **es una trampa mortal.** **Tarde es para pensar** **El gancho asesino empieza a matar.** **Es una sucia enfermedad** **vivir en sueño sin soñar,** **porque esta gente ya no ve** **que sólo es mierda el comprar** **la muerte sobre un papel.** **Es una sucia enfermedad** **vivir en sueño sin soñar,** **porque esta gente ya no ve** **que sólo es mierda el comprar** **la muerte sobre un papel.**

**La muerte sobre un papel; Sphinx.**

_**Capítulo corto y ahora vendrá lo emotivo donde Bella descubrirá muchas cosas (ñeñe)**_

_**Repito, gracias por los reviews, repito,**_

_**NECESITAMOS PORTADA!**_

_**Por favor, un esfuerzo, gracias ;)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, espero que hayáis comprendido algo, el próximo capítulo o el anterior os hará comprender aún más, que sé que este os ha dejado un poco (eiing?) jajja**_

_**mordiscos al estilo Edward y abrazos cálidos como los de Jake **_

_**-Aviso, puede que haya secuela, depende del apoyo.-**_

_**Atención:**_

_**DEL DÍA 24 A 28 DE ESTE MES, VOTADME EN - .net/u/1983961/Sharon_Estefany_Cullen_Hale**_

_**cualquier cosa-- n a m i _a l i _f i c s h ot m ai l . c o m **_

_**u/o- w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / n a m i _ a l i _ f i c s **_


	9. Red Skin

**¡NECESITAMOS PORTADA!**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:** Tardará todo en llegar a la normalidad, espero que os guste.

**Red Skin.**

**25 de octubre en el hospital.**

Ya ha pasado un mes y su rostro se va deteriorando con rapidez, en total, solo le quedan cuatro meses de vida, he repasado las cuentas miles de veces, me siento débil y perpleja al ver su rostro pálido y sin vida encima de la almohada, los doctores dicen que se recuperará.

¿Pero a qué precio?

Cuanto tiempo le quedará de vida cuando abra sus ojos, ¿el tiempo habrá menguado? Él tuvo un estúpido arranque de intento de suicidio, se tiró desde un quinto piso, aún si quiera sé como puede estar aquí, con su piel marchita, pálida.

Jane se aclara la garganta, si quiera me he percatado de que había irrumpido en la sala, ni desde cuando, Jane y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, ella me odia y no puedo hacer nada para contrarrestarlo, pero, las dos aún tenemos la ferviente esperanza de que abra sus ojos y pase los pocos meses que siga con vida con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero, ya casi parece imposible que abra los ojos.

Los médicos, dicen que es un caso perdido, que sus latidos cada vez son más aminorantes, que jamás se recobrará, le han dado cinco días, cinco míseros días y si no, lo desconectaran.

Jane y yo, tenemos una esperanza, una ferviente esperanza, hacemos turnos para no dejarle nunca solo, Jane me ha traído unos libros, sus preferidos, en los cuales se encuentran _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y _Flores en el ático_, además de _Sueño de una noche de verano_ y mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas mientras se los leo, pero su rostro, parece tornarse en un mejor color, por eso, cada vez intento que le guste más.

Carlisle dice que nos escuche, que cualquier palabra que le digamos, él la entiende y la asimila a la perfección, yo sonrío al oír que lo escucha, Alice me acompaña algunas tardes para verlo, incluso comienza a cogerle cariño al _bello durmiente,_ cuando yo tengo que deshabitar la habitación para ir al lavabo, ella empieza a relatar alguna de sus aventuras y a él, no parece desagradarle, es más, creo, que se reiría al escucharlo, ojalá yo pudiese escuchar su risa una vez más.

En este instante, estoy mirando su rostro, con Jane a mi lado, intentamos recrear una de las escenas de Romeo y Julieta, ella, últimamente nos llevábamos mejor, tal vez, el estar tanto tiempo juntas hizo que nos uniéramos de tal forma.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse mientras yo interpretaba a Romeo, pues, ella, alegó que por sus ojos celeste y sus cabello dorado sería una mejor Julieta, haciendo que riese entre dientes mientras comentaba con falsa superioridad, que a Leonardo Di Caprio le gustaban las rubias como Julieta en su película.

**Pero, ¡silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! -**Dije en un susurro en voz alta, para que Edward se percatara de mis palabras.

Jane se carcajeó, por mi nefasta interpretación del sublime Romeo e intentó seguir con sus lineas, pero alguien irrumpió en la sala, aclarándose la garganta, Jane contempló a Alice con mirada gélida, ellas, a pesar de todo, no se llevaban demasiado bien.

Di media vuelta e intenté dedicarle una sonrisa a la cantarina Alice, pero ella tan solo tenía devastación en la mirada.

-¿Quieres ser Montesco o Capuleto?-Bromeé, ofreciendo que nos ayudara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, alzó su mirada y sus ojos castaños impactaron con los míos, tragué en seco y lo comprendí, había algo que no iba bien, le mandé una mirada de disculpa a Jane, quién se sentó inmediatamente junto a Edward, acariciando su rostro.

Salí fuera, detrás de Alice, ella me miró, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y suspiro, enarque una ceja, inquisitiva.

-Veras, hay algo que debes saber.-Susurró Alice.

-Te escucho.-

-Sé lo mucho que quieres a Edward.-Se explicó.-Sé que ya no es un _me encantas_ si no un _me gustas.-_

-Es más.-Aclaré.

-Lo sé, pero, Bells.-Acunó mi rostro en sus manos, para que nuestras miradas se chocaran, tuve que apartar la mía rápidamente, pues ella irradiaba algo parecido a un rayo de culpabilidad y desesperación en ellos.-Lo van a desenchufar la semana que viene.-Me explicó.-No hay vuelta atrás.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-Entrecerré los ojos.

-Vas a perder muchas cosas si sigues con él, cariño.-Me explicó.-Estás perdiendo a Mike, hace un mes que nos os habláis, estás perdiendo a Emmet, si quiera te has abierto a conocer a Rosalie y a Emmet le encantaría que..-

-No me importa lo que piense Emmet.-Acusé.-Él no piensa con claridad, la noche anterior de _enamorarse_ de Rosalie me lo había tirado porqué habíamos tenido una gran borrachera, a él no se le pasa nada bueno por la cabeza.-

Las pupilas de Alice se dilataron y me examinó perpleja.

-Lo vas a perder todo, Bella.-Siseó.

-¿Te crees que me importa?-Grité.-Ni si quiera puedo recordar porque le quiero, pero le quiero.-

-Vas a acabar siendo como Jane, una excluida del círculo social.-Explicó.-Tanya está haciendo de las suyas y puede que te quite a Mi..-

-¿A Mike?-La interrumpí.-Yo también le he puesto los cuernos a Mike y dos besitos con una rubia no hará que se desenganche de mí.-Aseguré y me sentí como una estratega horrible.

Ella me miró, apretó los labios..

-¿Le quieres?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Claro que quiero a Edward.-

-Me refiero a Mike.-Ella alzó la mirada, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia.-Mejor dicho, alguna vez lo quisiste?.-

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, mientras contaba las manchas de las baldosas, con la esperanza que el silencio otorgara la verdadera respuesta, tal vez, así ella pudiese decirme qué era lo que sentía por Mike, porque yo, jamás lo supe.

-Mike no es malo, Bella.-Aseguró.-No se merece que le trates así.-

Apreté los labios, en un vano intento de no romper a llorar, pero tontas lágrimas cayeron sin poder remediarlo por mis mejillas, las sequé con el dorso de mi mano, pero Alice me abrazó, apretándome en su pecho.

-No quieres perderlo todo.- Aseguró, conociendo mis pensamientos.-Pero no quieres nada de lo que tienes.-Aseguró.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que quieres.-Se corrigió y yo asentí entre sollozos.

Ella acarició mi cabello, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, no sé cuanto tiempo pasamos allí, pero cuando me percaté, Jane estaba delante mío, con el pelo enmarañado en una coleta, sonriéndome y Alice estaba dormida.

-Ya es de noche y mañana hay instituto.-Jane tenía un año menos que yo, pero sus facciones la hacían parecer demasiado madura.-¿Te llevo?-Su voz despertó a Alice, quién con ojos somnolientos asintió, alagando que ella quería hablar con Edward durante unos instantes.

Asentí, mientras me dirigía al coche del chófer de Jane, antes de entrar me percaté de que me había olvidado la chaqueta, Jane se disculpó, alagando que pensó que tan solo había traído el bolso y la fina chaqueta que tenía enfundada.

-No pasa nada, por favor, esperadme.-Rogué y Jane asintió.-Enseguida vuelvo.-

Corrí hasta la habitación de Edward y allí estaba Alice, quién acariciaba su rostro con manos temblorosas, si quiera se había percatado de mi presencia, me escondí detrás de la puerta, pensando en que necesitaban cierta intimidad.

Déjala ir.-Rogó.-Déjala ir ya, la estás encadenando a tu vera, no es bueno para ella, revive o muere, pero hazlo en este instante, no prolongues el sufrimiento, por favor.-Sollozó, cerró los ojos un segundos, a la espera y los abrió, mirando el pálido rostro de Edward, tal vez, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran, acarició una vez más su rostro y salió de la habitación con sigilo.

Me acerqué a coger mi chaqueta, con la cabeza gacha, acaricié durante un instante el rostro de Edward y después me desplacé para escapar, pues aquella noche, su rostro se veía más marchito que nunca, con unas pronunciadas ojeras color malva bajo sus párpados y su piel pálida como la gel, no me atreví a tocar su rostro, tragué en seco y desaparecí por el umbral.

La noche de después, Charlie me llevó a casa de los Black, que habían vuelto después de tres años de ausencia en Forks, me sentía reconfortada, aunque tenía pocos recuerdos de Jacob Black, el pequeño de los Black, recordaba a la perfección el rostro de Rachel, su hermana mayor, con quién yo jugaba de pequeña, aspiré el dulce aroma de casa de los Black en cuanto Charlie aparcó el coche, olía a una barbacoa al estilo Black, como en los viejos tiempos.

Alguien repicó en los cristales, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara, miré a través de ellos y vi a un gigantesco adolescente de piel rojiza, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, algo parecido a la euforia.

Por un momento sentí remordimientos de no estar con Edward en estos momentos, nunca se sabía si abriría los ojos, o si daría su último latido, me estremecí ante ese pensamiento, pero la adolescente voz de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, Marie?-Gritó, a través del cristal,bufé.

Tan solo los Black me llaman Marie, ya que el nombre viene de la abuela de Charlie, a quién Billy Black tenía gran apego, pues, Charlie y Billy habían sido amigos desde que tenían dieciocho años, hace ya unas décadas, Billy tenía un gran apego a Marie, pues, sus padres murieron cuando él aún no había sobrepasado la pubertad y Marie siempre la acogió con los brazos abiertos en su casa, en la casa que resido ahora, una extraña sensación de _dejà vu _recorrió mi cuerpo cuando salí del coche y me encaré con el gigantesco y hormonal Jacob Black.

Jamás pensé, que un chico de quince años pudiese ser más alto que yo, ya que sobrepasaba algunas medias recomendadas de mi edad, pero él me sobresalía un par de cabezas y pensé en mi fuero interno cuanto sobresalía él de la media, sonreí con ganas al ver el gran pelo de Jacob Black recogido en una coleta, dejando a simple vista su sonrisa infantil y adolescente.

Le miré con detenimiento, pues, en mis pocos y casi vacíos recuerdos de la infancia de más de cinco años – antes de eso todos mis recuerdos quedaron borrados por un trauma infantil debido a la separación de mis padres.-casi no reconocía el deje de chispa infantil que sobresalía en sus obres, como una luz en un mar castaño oscuro, su nariz redonda y sus labios carnosos, a compás con su gigantesco cuerpo torneado y sus blancos dientes, me sentía ridículamente pequeña en comparación.

Miré sus gigantescos brazos, que ya apretaban mi cuerpo en un fraternal abrazo de oso, al fin y al cabo, era como si fuéramos primos, tal vez hermanos, pues Charlie y Billy eran como uña y carne y si no fuera porque los papeles municipales digieran lo contrario, serían, indiscutiblemente, hermanos.

Intenté devolverle el abrazo, pero mis brazos no otorgaban la misma fuerza que los que los suyos tenían, se separó en cuanto notó que había dejado de respirar y me miró, sonriente, mientras volvía a apretarme contra su pecho, solo, que esta vez con más dulzura y menos euforia, de un modo casi tierno en cierta forma.

Vaya, Bella, estás igual de pequeña que siempre.-

-Siento no ser una _bíceps.-_Le insinué y él rompió a risas.

Entonces me percaté de la escena tan vívida que estaba ocurriendo a nuestra vera, Charlie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al igual que Billy y Charlie se agachaba para dar un cálido abrazo a Billy, lo que hizo que sonriera.

Oh, vamos.-Siseó Billy.-Los hombres no lloran.-Dijo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y Charlie reía con amargura, mientras cogía su silla de ruedas y la trasladaba a casa de los Black.

Charlie, tenía un gran apego a Billy, no sólo por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, si no, porqué, en su adolescencia, cuando un coche iba a atropellarlo, Billy se interpuso y recibió el impacto, empujando a Charlie y a su causa, quedándose paralítico de por vida, lo que le hizo perder muchas cosas, pero también ganarlas.

Desde entonces, Charlie son sus piernas y el corazón, el corazón es la unión de los dos.

Ahora podía reprimir toda la alegría que sentía en mi fuero interno al ver como Charlie había recuperado a su mejor amigo, aunque sentía sintiéndome culpable, por no estar al lado de Edward en estos momentos tan difíciles, Jacob cogió mi mano y la encerró en la suya, más grande y cálida, lo que me sorprendió, fue que no rehuí el contacto, Jacob era cálido en muchas formas de vista.

La humilde casa de los Black no había cambiado nada desde mis más tierna infancia, las ventanas seguían empañadas, los muebles desgastados, las pareces descorchadas y un aire de familiaridad en el aire, los Black no pudieron traer dinero a casa desde que Billy perdió las piernas y Charlie, tenía una desbaratada idea que preguntarle, más bien, que ofrecerle.

Entré al salón, mientras una niña con los mismos ojos que Rachel, mi amiga de la infancia, estaba sentada en el sofá, jugando con una niña de sus mismos rasgos, salvo con los ojos de un azul marino muy cálido y con el clásico destello Black.

Al percatarse de nuestra entrada, dejó escapar por sus labios una risa superficial, pero no forzada, mientras entregaba a Jacob el bebé, quién tenía cara de pánico, al cogerlo y en abrazó de forma tierna por los hombros, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-No has cambiado nada, pequeña.-Siseó y yo me sonrojé levemente, ella ya era toda una mujer, con labios carmín y yo, de nuevo, la pequeña Bella.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de los Black a comer, Jacob y yo fuimos los camareros por esa noche, ya que Billy no podía y Rachel estaba ocupada con su bebé, de quién, aún no sabía quién era el padre y preferí no preguntar por si había algún desengaño amoroso en la trama.

Cuando llegó el postre, Charlie carraspeó y todos le observamos, yo ya sabía que era el momento culminante, que iba a ocurrir en aquel mismo instante la pregunta que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Familia Black, desde mi infancia conozco a vuestro padre, lloré su ida y ahora que ha vuelto, no quiero que os quedéis aquí, prefiero que ocupéis nuestra casa, al fin y al cabo, somos una sola familia.-

-No.-Dijo Billy, cortante.-Lo siento Charlie, pero esta es nuestra casa, nací en ella y moriré en ella, es algo de principios, no quiero que cargues con ningún peso.-Explicó.

-Billy, no eres...-

-Lo sé, Charlie, estaré feliz si en el día de mi lecho de muerte acoges al pequeño Jacob, ya que Rachel tiene una familia en Dacota del Sur.-Sonrió, mirando a Rachel.- Esa será tu carga.-

Charlie asintió, aunque los dos sabíamos que quedarnos con la custodia del pequeño y humilde Black no iba a ser una carga, más bien una satisfacción, aunque, tampoco ansiaba que Billy se muriese, tan solo deseaba que la felicidad fuera eterna.

Miré de reojo a Rachel, quién sostenía en brazos a su bebé, sentí envidia por ella, aunque toda La Push había estado contra ella, por casarse y embarazarse en ve de entrar a una universidad dónde tenía una plaza asegurada (_Luna Nueva, lo comenta Jacob cuando hablaba de Sam_), ella siguió adelante, con todas las derrotas y desplantes a rastras.

Envidiaba esa fuerza, la cual también centelleaba en Jacob, quién sacaba la lengua al pequeño de la casa y le hacía caras divertidas para que se riera, pero él o ella, se puso a llorar y él bajó la mirada arrepentido, reí al verle y él alzó el rostro, mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

¿Es niño o niña?-Me atreví a preguntar.

Es el pequeño Jacob.-Siseó y entonces lo comprendí, fue Jacob quién la había ayudado tanto cuando su marido estaba de viaje de negocios, recuerdo que Charlie me comentó que fue el mismo Jacob quién hizo de su nodriza* y ayudó en todo lo necesario a Rachel en el parto, fue un segundo padre y un gran hermano, le miré un instante y pude ver en sus ojos como centelleaba el amor por su pequeña sobrina y pensé que tal vez, Jacob sería un gran padre cuando tuviese la edad.

Cuando se hizo tarde, nos tuvimos que marchar a casa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y Jacob prometiéndome que me visitaría mañana por la tarde, lo que significaba dos días sin ver a Edward, al principio, me sentí reacia al aceptar, pero no pude negarme.

Tal vez Alice tenía razón, tal vez debía desengancharme a él.

**Nodriza son las mujeres, en este caso, hombre, que se ocupa del parto y de todo lo demás,ahora, son doctores, pero en películas como _Esta abuela es un peligro _es una mujer a quién quieres y respetas, con grandes conocimientos sobre ello.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, como veréis en mi perfil, avisé que tenía desbarios teamJacob y es que, me estoy volviendo a leer new moon y aunque ya haya acabado de leer la parte de teamJacob, sigo con un gran aprecio hacia él, como gran amigo, pero al fin, no sabremos quién ganará.**

**Esto es una historia paralela a la realidad, nunca se sabe quién puede vivir y morir, nunca se sabe a quién amará nuestra protagonista, pues los personajes no son planos en absoluto, por eso, debéis seguir la historia sin perderos ni un capítulo, hoy ha sido más largo de lo habitual, os lo debía.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a favoritos.**

**DARLE AL BOTÓN VERDE Y COMENTAR CUALQUIER COSA Y SOBRETODO, PENSAROS SOBRE LA PORTADA, HARÉ UN REGALO PARA QUIÉN LA HAGA..**


	10. Baby

**¡TENEMOS PORTADA!**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:** Más ideas deslumbrantes han pasado por mi cabeza , que sin duda, se plasmarán en la historia, que, puede que haya secuela, pues, ya no queda mucho de historia. O puede que sí.

**Baby.**

_-Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿Verdad?-Miré sorprendida al primer niño que me habló en Phoebix, mi primer día cuando yo tenía a penas cinco años, asentí._

_Él parecía mayor que yo, de unos seis años, tenía los ojos encrispados y un cabello lacio le caía por la espalda, además de que su acento no me agradó, decía las palabras demasiado entrecortadas y con aires superiores._

_Tu papá arrestó a mi papá.-Dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí con mirada penetrante, pude sentir como el odio que sentía se acumulaba en su rostro, otorgándome la mirada más envenenada que había presenciado en mi corta edad, tapé mi rostro, instintivamente, mientras él alzaba una mano sobre mi cabeza._

_-¡Ey!-Gritó una aterciopelada voz._

_El chico de larga melena lacia y ojos traicioneros me miró por última vez, con un gran odio en la mirada y se giró para encarar a la persona que le había llamado, era un niño, parecía de su edad, más o menos._

_'Genial, ha pedido refuerzos' Nótese sarcasmo._

_Pero entonces, sin darme cuenta, ocurrió algo que hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran, en el patio de mi primer día de clase, un niño de mirada esmeralda y piel pálida como la gel, miró con rudez a quién deseaba pegarme y le azotó una bofetada en toda la cara, el otro, giró la cara con la reacción y así, comenzaron a rodar en el suelo._

_Algunos niños llamaron a la profesora, puedo recordar los gritos y como la mujer decía que ese niño no venía a ese parvulario, puedo recordar la mirada esmeralda de mi salvador, en el suelo, con una sonrisa en unos labios ensangrentados._

_Edward._

-Bells, ¿estás bien?-Susurró Jake y yo alcé la mirada y asentí, me había quedado parada mientras preparaba unos cafés, mientras Jacob qué galletas tomaríamos aquella tarde, le miré y le sonreí.

Él estaba apoyado en la encimera, con aire despreocupado y una sonrisa en el rostro, me guiñó un ojo, mientras me mostraba unas galletas de chocolate, aunque él ya había empezado a comerlas, me reí al ver sus labios manchados de chocolate.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Negué con la cabeza, pero él miró su reflejo en una de las cacerolas colgadas en el salón.

-Oh, Isabella Swan.-Comencé a correr,pero mis piernas me jugaron una mala pasada y caí en el sofá, él, con pies torpes debido a su altura, cayó sobre mí riéndose al compás de sus manos haciendo cosquillas en mi dorso, rompí en carcajadas, pero entonces, paró en seco.

Acercó su rostro al mío, no pude evitar reír con amargura mientras lo acercaba lentamente, él paró en seco, mientras yo tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás de la risa, saltó del sofá y me miró, enfurruñado, entonces, lo comprendí, él sí que sentía algo por mí, al fin y al cabo, tampoco hacía tanto que no nos veíamos.

¿Verdad?

Pensé, en una pequeña hipótesis estúpida, que tal vez él estuvo esperando este momento desde hace demasiado tanto, dejé de carcajearme, me levanté, intentando estar a su altura, pero si quiera de puntillas llegaba a su nariz, tragué en seco y le dediqué una sonrisa auténtica, aunque un tanto irónica.

-¿sabes? Soy peligrosa.-Las palabras florecieron de mis labios, sin poder remediarlo.

Él enarcó una ceja, mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello y bufaba.

-Oh, vamos, Bells.-Replicó

-Al menos mis besos.-Expliqué, mientras alzaba una mano para tocar su cálida y ardiente mejilla, él ladeó la cabeza,disfrutando del contacto.

-Oh,.-Se carcajeó.

-Cuando besé a mi novio por primera vez, el que aún conservo, dejé de amarle y al cabo del tiempo hasta rompí su coche.-Él me miró, con las pupilas dilatadas.-Cuando besé a Emmet, perdí la virginidad y perderla con uno de tus mejores amigos, que al día siguiente se enamora de una rubia no es algo bueno y cuando besé a Edward, bueno, al día siguiente intentó suicidarse.-

Él me miró, con sus pupilas dilatadas, me pareció extraño, que el día después de su vuelta, le hubiera sincerado tal barbaridad, pero, la verdad, a veces, tiene que ir por delante, él me miro y vi miedo en sus ojos, sí, yo también pienso que soy un monstruo, un imán de los desfortunios, él se percató de ello y se zafó de mi mano, cerré el puño bajándolo hasta el costado de mi cintura e intenté infundir un poco de felicidad en sus ojos, pero en mí solo reinaba la reina el sarcasmo.

-Me pregunto que catástrofe ocurriría si te besara a ti, Jake.- Le miré a sus profundos ojos castaños y se estremeció, me alejé de él.-No quiero que te ocurra los mismo que a todos.-Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba sollozando, ahogué sollozos en mis manos , entonces, sus torneados brazos rojizos me abrazaron.

Le devolví el abrazo y fue entonces, cuando yo estaba indefensa cuando sus labios rozaron los míos.

Le alejé débilmente, con manos temblorosas y él, dócilmente, asintió con la cabeza, mientras me sonreía con debilidad y veía como lo que debió ser un centelleo en sus ojos se convertía en un agujero negro y me sentí sumamente culpable por ser la que causó el agujero negro en sus ojos y vi, como de nuevo, la maldición de mis besos surgía efecto.

Pero no, con Jake no, no pudo ser, por favor, no, intenté acunar su rostro entre mis manos, pero se zafó rudamente de mi agarre y yo bajé la mirada, arrepentida.

-Será mejor que preparemos la cena para Charlie.-Sentenció y yo asentí.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y me sentí hundida en un foso negro, pues un silencio incómodo se respiraba en el aire y me sentía culpable de ello, él comenzó a batir unos huevos en silencio, fijando la mirada en ellos.

-No es por ti, Jake..-Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Es por mí, ¿no?-Siseó, irónico.-No es por ti, es por mí.-Entrecerró los ojos, mientras arrugaba el ceño.-Muy visto, Bells.-

Negué con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a cortar verduras para la ensalada y el sonido del cuchillo contra ellas era lo único que se escuchó en unos segundos.

Tengo un amigo, uno que está en coma por mi culpa, Edward.-Siseé.-Te dije algo sobre él antes, me besó y al día siguiente intentó suicidarse mientras teníamos una llamada de teléfono aunque yo no sabía que era él, de veras, entonces, su intentó fue fallido y está en coma y como no despierte, mañana o pasado le desconectan ..-Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.-Y no sé qué hacer.-

Él me miró, pude sentir sus profundos ojos castaños sobre mí, ahogué sollozos en mis manos mientras él me abrazaba con dulzura, acariciando mi espalda.

-Tranquila.-Susurró.

-Lo conozco desde que tengo cinco años, he recordado algo de él, poco.-Siseé.-Casi anda.-Me sinceré.-Y creo, que lo aprecio tanto, porque jamás me he desenamorado de él, ¿sabes?-Siseé.-Él me salvó de pequeña de un matón.-Me reí con amargura.-Me gustaría salvarle yo ahora.-Sollocé.-Pero no puedo.-

Comencé a mojar su camisa con mis lágrimas y él se estremecía al contacto, entonces, sentí una especie de retortijón en mi estómago, justo cuando el olor a huevo quemado se acumuló en mi nariz, me sentí perturbada, me zafé del abrazo de Jake, mientras sentía como ese turbamiento llegaba a mi laringe.

Corrí al lavabo, sin pensar que había una pica delante de mis ojos y vomité, Jacob cogió mi cabello y lo retiró hacia atrás sin pudor, en un intento de no quedar más perjudicada aún, de lo normal.

Me senté en el sofá, cuando acabé, sin mucho éxito la cena para Charlie, pero a él aún le quedaba unos minutos hasta su llegada, eso, sin contar el tráfico de la diagonal hasta Forks, bufé y le envié una mirada agradecida a Jacob, ya que él hizo la mayor parte de la cena, él se acomodó a mi lado, mientras traspasaba mis hombros con su brazo y me entregó una tila hirviendo.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias Jacob.-Siseé, con voz ronza.-Será una gripe estomacal, Ángela faltó varios días al instituto el año pasado por una de esas gripes.-Siseé.

Él me miró y arrugó el ceño durante un instante, después se tranquilizó, haciendo a su rostro un cuadro inexpresivo, sabía que deseaba decirme algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Siseé.

Los quileutes tenemos un sexto sentido, Bella.-Siseó.

-Las mujeres también.-Alcé una ceja, mientras reía.

Pero él no se carcajeó conmigo.

Los quileute, podemos ver lo que nadie ve, escuchar lo inaudible, dejarnos guiar por la naturaleza y sus vienes, no somos tan superficiales como..-

-¿Los de mi raza?-Siseé, en tono burlón.-Por decirlo de alguna forma, digo.-Bajé la cabeza, ruborizada.

-Sí.-Asintió.

-Explícate.-Rogué y sus profundos ojos castaños impactaron junto a los míos, embriagándome de una extraña calidez.

-Siento algo en ti, Bella.-Siseó.-Algo exraño.-

Alcé una ceja, inquisitiva.

-¿El qué?-

La habitación se tornó con un ambiente extraño y perturbante, casi hipnotizante, llené mis pulmones con fuerza, pues parecía que un gran abismo estaba apunto de topar conmigo, obligándome a caer por él, en un viaje sin retorno.

-Son dos corazones, Bella, los escucho, escucho un pequeño latir.-Siseó.

No lo comprendí, no dije nada, si quiera respiré, mis pupilas empezaban a arder pidiendo que pestañeara pero estaba allí, plantada, delante de Jacob, sin poder pronunciar palabra, analizando las palabras de él y no comprendiéndolas, sentí como mis huesos se entumecían, con pensamiento propio y me sentía aún más mareada.

E-Estás diciendo qué..-Mis palabras fueron entrecortadas, aunque yo si quiera escuchaba el eco de mi voz, ni la de Jacob, tan solo pude leer sus labios, los que susurraban con cierto recelo aquella palabra que no deseaba oír.

La que me atormentaría por el resto de mi vida.

La que haría que todo fuera de mal en peor.

_Embarazada._

Y ahí estaba yo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la piel rojiza de Jacob, sin respirar, mientras él parecía que no dejaba de susurrar aquella palabra y yo, sentía como mi mundo, se desestabilizaba y caía en un mar de dolor.

Solo pensé algo;

_**Emmet.**_

Jacob se fue temprano a casa, nada más aparecer Charlie y aquella noche, fue distinta a las demás, Charlie me miraba de reojo, aunque intentaba no dejar a flote mis sentimientos, aunque si quiera sabía si tenía sentimientos en aquel instante, no sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía sentir hacia aquel bebé.

Ni si quiera sabía lo qué debía hacer.

Me escabullí de Charlie alagando que no me encontraba bien, aunque eso hiciera que en media noche acudiese a mi habitación a observarme mientras dormía, me sentía demasiado asustada para esconder la verdad.

Aquella noche, no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba un chirriante sonido de llanto, el llanto de un bebé y me sobresaltaba en la cama, por eso, pasé la noche en vela, con los ojos abiertos y con lágrimas mudas.

Charlie, efectivamente, vino a visitarme a media noche, para mi sorpresa, ahogué mis lágrimas en la almohada, a consecuencia, de que lo único que se escuchara fuera el sonido del viento contra las ramas que chirriaba en la ventana, me estremecí y Charlie se fue.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de comida, no pude evitar sentirme diferente al mirar a Emmet sonreírle de forma atractiva a Rose y ella carcajeándose mientras se ruborizaba, no era celos lo que sentía, si no, más bien, una especie de rabia, pues tenía un sentimiento, como si todo estuviera sobre mis espaldas.

Hola Bells.-Aquella melodiosa voz de duende me sacó de mis cavilaciones, la sonreí tiernamente mientras ella dejaba caer con destreza la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acomodaba a mi lado, siguiéndola un sonriente Jasper.

Alice, pasó su mano por su pelo, desordenándolo, mientras daba un mordisco a su manzana.

-Ayer fui a ver a Edward.-Siseó y desde entonces, no me había percatado del dolor de sus ojos y sentí que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-Edward.-

Pero fue entonces, cuando me percaté de toda la comida que había sobre la mesa, de todos los olores que se mezclaban y me hacían sentir repulsión, me levanté corriendo de la mesa y me dirigí al servicio de chicas, fue entonces cuando escuché la voz de Mike pisándome los talones mientras corría, gritando mi nombre.

Me encerré en el baño de chicas, dando un portazo, pero él abrió la puerta de un tirón y después en la que me encontraba, vomitando, apartó mi cabello con suavidad de mi rostro, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y me sorprendió que el popular Mike Newton, mi novio actual no tuviera pudor, es más, que fuera tan detallista.

Nada más saqué mi cabeza de la tapa él me trajo unos papeles y limpió mis labios con suavidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Gripe estomacal.-Siseó, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.-Debería llevarte a casa.-Sonrió con tristeza.

Y me sentí de forma horrible, pues, él seguía siendo así, así de tierno, así de enamorado, sin que yo le pudiese dar ni una pizca de cariño a cambio.

-No es gripe estomacal, Mike.-

Fue entonces, cuando Alice, Jasper y Rosalie irrumpieron en el lavabo, había algo en la mirada de todos, algo de desconcierto, salvo en la de Emmet, quién, pareció comprenderlo todo y tan solo mostró algo que yo también compartía.

**HORROR.**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, aquí he vuelto, gracias por los reviews y por todas las que me agregaron a sus ff, de veras, muchas gracias, como podéis comprobar, he cambiado la sipnopsis, pues, así atraigo a teamjacob, ya que soy un poco team de los dos. Xd**

**Me gustaría que apretarais al botón de abajo y dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Y , sin duda, muchísimas gracias a Ale por una portada, dentro de poco estará en mi perfile el link ;)**


	11. Bye,love,bye!

**¡TENEMOS PORTADA!**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

_**Comentario:** Más ideas deslumbrantes han pasado por mi cabeza , que sin duda, se plasmarán en la historia, que, puede que haya secuela, pues, ya no queda mucho de historia. O puede que sí._

_Gripe estomacal.-Siseó, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.-Debería llevarte a casa.-Sonrió con tristeza._

_Y me sentí de forma horrible, pues, él seguía siendo así, así de tierno, así de enamorado, sin que yo le pudiese dar ni una pizca de cariño a cambio._

_-No es gripe estomacal, Mike.-_

_Fue entonces, cuando Alice, Jasper y Rosalie irrumpieron en el lavabo, había algo en la mirada de todos, algo de desconcierto, salvo en la de Emmet, quién, pareció comprenderlo todo y tan solo mostró algo que yo también compartía._

_**HORROR.**_

**Bye love, bye.**

Me sentía sumamente cansada, Emmet me sacó a rastras del servico sin poder emitir palabra alguna y me metió en su _Jeep _a toda prisa, su rostro era inexpresivo, se sentó en el asiento del delantero y me obligó a sentarme a su lado, me até de forma instintiva el cinturón mientras él clavaba las uñas en el volante y arrancaba el coche.

Me acomodé en el Jeep y cerré ligeramente los ojos, cansada y con un horrible sabor de boca, sentí la mirada acusadora de Emmet sobre de mí y me giré, para no tener que encararle, pero él me despertó con de forma ruda y con nerviosismo.

Joder,Bella.-Siseó.-Tenemos que hablar.-

No hay nada que hablar, Emm, no eres el padre.-Me sorprendió mi capacidad de mentir cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y la voz suave hasta el punto de intangible.

-Bells, incluso con rostro somnoliente, no sabes mentir.-Dedujo y aparté mi cabeza de la ventana, bostezando, le miré durante un instantes, sus profundos ojos azules miraban los míos con seriedad, ansiedad y temor.

-Mira a la carretera.-Siseé.

-¿Qué?-

-Qué mires a la carretera si no quieres matar a tu hijo.-Declaré y él posó su vista al frente, con un bufido.

Un deje de histeria brilló en sus ojos y temí a Emmet por un instante, apretó el mentón con fuerza, al igual que apretaba más y más sus manos contra el volante, tragué en seco, pero él, cada vez iba a más velocidad.

Me agarré con fuerza a mi asiento, mareada, sin que él se percatara.

¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó y me sorprendió la rapidez en la cual se había inmiscuido del asunto, le odié en aquel instante.

No lo sé.-Susurré con sinceridad.

-El niño necesita un padre.-Siseó, aunque sin embargo, sabía que no deseaba ser quién nombraba.

-Puede ser niña, si nace.-Dije, sin importancia.

-¿Si nace?-Preguntó, con voz ahogada mientras giraba con rapidez y asombro su rostro hacia mí.

Pude ver la confusión en sus rasgos, en sus ojos, aquel deje de humanidad, de tristeza y melancolía, me encogí en el asiento, confusa.

¿Qué esperaba? Aún no sabía si quiera qué hacer, tan solo sabía que tenía un bebé y si quiera me había hecho una prueba, lo sentía, desde qué Jake me habló del corazón del bebé, es un pálpito que no deja de resonar en mi cabeza, aunque sé que es una locura, sé que está ahí y no niego temer destruirle, como tampoco niego el temor a sentirme incapacitada con el bebé.

¿Quién desearía una madre adolescente?

Una madre que no sabe hacer nada, la cual lo dejara todo para estar contigo, o una madre que te hubiese donado a otra familia, porque, era una pobre adolescente.

Me sentí egoísta al pensarlo, pero sé que en realidad también estaba pensando en él o ella, aunque no sabía si debería llamarle él o ella, pues aún no era si quiera una persona, era un pequeño feto, rompible y delicado, algo que aún se podía arreglar.

Sí, puede que sea frívola y mentalmente me castigo por ello, pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo, soy frívola y no me importa, pues mi frivolidad causará una felicidad a mis seres queridos, aunque no demasiado inminente.

Emmet..-Siseé.

-¿Cuántas veces te has hecho la prueba?-Dijo, titubeante, cambiando de tema, buscando otra vía de satisfacción, tal vez, todo era un error, pensaría, pero deseaba decirle que no era para nada así.

-No me he hecho..-

-¿Qué?-Me cortó.

Sé que estoy embarazada.-Siseé.-Debes creerme.-Hablé, mirando a sus ojos, pero sus ojos estaban pegados a la carretera.

-Puede que sea gripe estomacal.-Concluyó, tangente.

-Escucho sus latidos.-Siseé.

-Son tu imaginación, a veces la imaginación tiene poder sobre el cuerpo humano.-Siseó.

Me acallé, mientras cerraba los ojos, cogiendo aire con dificultad.

-Mira, Emmet..-Intenté explicarle.

-Sé que son momentos difíciles para ti, has perdido la virginidad con tu mejor amigo, tu novio te da ganas de vomitar, vale, mal ejemplo.-Rectificó.-Y Edward se suicidó nada más llamarte por teléfono, además de que hace dos años que no tienes contacto alguno con tu madre y sé que la necesitas, pero..-

Aguanté la respiración.

-Me parece muy rastrero Emmet, que saques todo esto a la luz cuando te estoy hablando de _nuestro_ problema.-Remarqué la palabra, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.- Y muy frívolo que intentes pensar que no estoy embarazada.-Siseé.-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? ¿Crees que me siento sola o algo?¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?.-

Durante unos segundos, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el coche, entonces vi la carretera comarcal que llevaba hasta el hospital, le erguí a Emmet que la cogiera y él obedeció sin rechistar.

-¿Quién te piensas que soy?-Volví a preguntar.

-No lo sé, Bells, antes lo sabía pero ahora no.-Siseó y su voz llegó a la histeria.-No te conozco, Bells, no sé quién eres y tú tampoco lo sabes. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en alguien así,_ Isabella_?-Escupió mi nombre, sin piedad.

-Porque eres mi amigo.-Siseé.-Yo confié en ti cuando te acusaron de drogadicto, Emmet, fui el único, después de que tu hermana pequeña muriese, ni tú ni Alice fuisteis los mismos, Alice se recuperó, tenía a Jasper a su lado, pero tú no. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a la pequeña Ginet? Hasta yo sueño con ella, a veces. Todo el mundo decía que tú no lo habías superado, que estabas drogado, hasta encontraron drogas en tu mochila, pero no eran tuyas, yo fui la única que te creí.-Siseé.

No habló.

-Pasaron cuatro meses hasta que se descubrió que fue Jessica, tu ex-novia celosa, quién te había puesto la maría,¿cuatro meses y tú si quiera puedes tener un poco de confianza en mí cuando estuve cuatro meses sufriendo los rechazos de todo el mundo?- Siseé, dolida.

Emmet paró el coche delante del hospital.

-Nunca hiciste nada por los demás sin esperar algo a cambio, Bells, cuando lo necesitas, abrazas a cualquier persona para sentirte mejor, a sin importar sus sentimientos, ahora acabas de meter a mi hermana muerta, con once años, muerta, para salvarte el culo.-Siseó.-No te conozco, una Bella antigua jamás hubiera hecho eso, no recuerdo cuando cambió todo, tal vez semanas o meses.-Siseó.-Pero ahora sé como eres, _no eres buena calaña_ Isabella.-Le miré, desconcertada.

Abrí la puerta del Jeep sin pronunciar palabra, con la mente en blanco, pues si empezaba a pensar, mis pensamientos irían en mi contra.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del Jeep este salió disparado hacia alguna salida y pensé en como volvería a casa, pero deseché esa preocupación y desee algo, un deseo propio de mí, el deseo de que Edward se despertara ahora mismo, cuando abriera la puerta de su habitación y acariciara su mejilla, que abriera los ojos y su primera mirada esmeralda fuera para mí, sí, otra vez volvía a necesitar a alguien y otra vez deseaba utilizarle para hacer una estúpida película americana.

Nunca aprenderé, pensé, mientras traspasaba los pasillos blancos como la cal, miré de reojo los números de las habitaciones, me sentía confusa y pesada, con los párpados cansados de aguantar lágrimas, bostecé inconsciente y me abrí paso con pasos tambaleantes hacia la habitación de Edward.

Por favor, recuperate, pensé, _te necesito._

Y era tan sumamente egoísta, pero daba igual.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta, con la respiración entre cortada, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la abrí.

Pero no me encontré a un pálido y desfallecido Edward, como esperaba, si no a una enfermera, que estaba arreglando la ropa de cama, me miró y exclamó un _oh _ahogado, me miró de arriba a abajo y arrugó el ceño.

¿Le habrían cambiado de habitación?

Me rehusé a preguntar a una simple enfermera, pues sabía que no lo sabría, sería una pérdida de tiempo, di dos pasos hacia atrás, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, pero ella corrió hacia mí, con una triste sonrisa.

-Hola.-

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Eras amiga de Ewdard?-Preguntó.

-¿Se ha cambiado de habitación, o algo?-Disuadí la pregunta, concentrándome en el objetivo.

Pero la mirada de la enfermera me lo decía todo, **no estaba en otra habitación.**

-Lo siento por tu amigo, de veras.-Siseó, mientras alargaba su mano para acariciar unas tontas lágrimas que amenazaban recorrer mi rostro.

¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora?

Pensé, tristemente, mientras me zafaba de su agarre, sin fuerzas y me sentí aún más mareada, él era mi última esperanza, la última.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora, si él no estaba?

Cerré los ojos, aguantando lágrimas ardientes de furia que sobresalían de las obres de mis ojos, apreté mis puños con fuerza y sentí como un pequeño agujero se abría en mi pecho, que al segundo, fue un gran agujero de oscuridad que embistió lo que halló a su alcance, sin dejar nada.

_-Usted qué coño va a sentir.-_Grité.

Corrí, me fui lejos del hospital, lejos de todas partes, donde nadie pudiese mirar mi rostro nunca más, donde todo se acabara de alguna forma, cuando corría, me sentía libre, aunque el gran agujero de mi corazón aumentaba, pues no podía dejar de pensar en sus obres esmeraldas y en su dolor, si yo no hubiera sido tan simplemente egoísta él ahora estaría vivo.

Le he matado.

Maté a el amor de mi vida para sentirme bien conmigo misma y me odio por ello, si tuviese fuerzas, arrancaría mi piel con mis afiladas uñas, dejando rastros de sangre por donde mis pies pisaran, si tuviese fuerzas, mis gritos retronarían por donde sea que esté en este momento, si tuviese fuerzas, estaría muerta.

No sé como, pero llegué a el autopista, la lluvia gélida caía sobre mi pelo, sobre mi piel y mis gemidos de desesperación hacía que el aire gélido entrara por todo mi organismo, mis huesos se entumecieron y me tuve que sentar en algún lugar, sentí la necesidad.

Tuve unas ganas terribles de vomitar, pero me contuve, mientras me agarraba con todas mis fuerzas a un árbol y algo en mí se destruía, se descomponía, hubo un instante, una milésima de segundo, que pude ver su rostro entre los árboles, su pálido rostro entre los árboles, me acerqué de forma instintiva.

Casi podía oler su olor, aspiré con fuerza su cálido olor masculino, sentí como me adentraba en el bosque, en uno de los bosques de Forks, si quiera me fijé cual era, tan solo me dejé guiar por un pequeño mechón broncino que detonaba entre el verde y por una piel pálida y por su olor, por el olor de Edward, el que me hacía estremecer.

¿Esto era realidad? ¿O Emmet tenía razón y mi imaginación me hace malas pasadas?

O la pregunta más importante;

¿Me importaba lo más mínimo las preguntas anteriores?

La respuesta era clara, nada.

Me fui adentrando más al bosque, buscándole, perdí su rastro un par de veces, lo que hizo que me desesperara, pero al caer la noche, ya estaba a pocos pasos de él, de Edward Cullen, me quedé observándole, él estaba de espaldas, con una camiseta arremangada y yo detrás suyo, con los ojos rojos y estremeciéndome del gélido viento.

Pero fue entonces, cuando giró sobre sus propios pies y me miró, con su rostro más pálido de lo habitual, debajo de sus ojos, habían unas ojeras malvas, del mismo color que el de sus orejas y sus ojos..; en otros tiempos tan cálidos y brillantes, tan centelleantes, tan profundos, me hicieron estremecer de horror.

Corrí al ver aquellos ojos** rojo escarlata.**

_**Gracias por todas las personas que me leen y que cada vez son más lo que me ponen en favoritos y gracias por la portada, ale =)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**BloodAliceCullen; **_


	12. Epilogo

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo los nombres para crear otra historia.**

**Sipnopsis:**Epilogo: Isabella intenta esconder su embarazo, Jacob la ha dejado de lado y tan solo ve a un Edward de ojos rojos acechándola. Capítulo final.

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

_**3 meses después.**_

Tratar de olvidarlo sería más fácil, si su presencia no me perturbara a cada instante, sí, todos afirman sobre su muerte, pero yo no puedo creer a nadie, aquello era el colmo de lo irreal, yo sí que seguía viéndole, a cada instante, él podía estar bien escondido, pero siempre a mi vera, él jamás se fue, a diferencia de los demás Cullen, él permanece tan cerca, que hasta puedo olerle en este instante, en mi clase de álgebra.

Él me mira con ojos rojos, en momentos ocasionales, con ojos dorados como la miel torrada, él me persigue en cada instante y yo, como fiel adolescente y perturbada soñadora, me dejo observar, no digo nada, hago caso omiso a lo que observo y presiento, puede parecer una locura, pero las grandes realidades del mundo de ahora, al principio, fueron tachadas de locura.

Él está aquí, no estoy segura si está vivo o no, pero busca algo, algo conmigo y de alguna forma u otra, perturba mi tranquilidad, soy una adolescente, que intenta tapar a toda costa un embarazo no deseado con ropas más holgadas y que rehuye a un supuesto _amor de su vida_, que técnicamente está muerto, por no descontar, que mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, se alejó de mí, como de la peste y Emmet, si quiera me mira a los ojos, se pasa el día observando mi abdomen.

Pero ya si quiera observo a Emmet, tan solo, puedo oberservar el lugar donde estaba su pupitre.

Mientras mis recuerdos afloran irremediablemente.

_Aún puedo aspirar su aroma a Marboro desde mi pupitre, él era alto, delgado, de pelo castaño revuelto y labios finos, él tenía catorce años y era sumamente introvertido, él te podía deslumbrar con una de sus miradas, él podía ser sol y luna, noche y día y amor y odio a la vez, él se llamaba Edward y fue mi primer amor._

_Fue un catorce de septiembre del 2007 la primera vez que le vi, era nuevo en el instituto, por lo cual miles de miradas le apresaban, desde el primer momento me deslumbró, tal vez porque con tan solo dieciséis años su rostro reflejaba aquella madurez tan propia de un adulto maduro, él había repetido un curso en su antiguo instituto, él no era de aquí, para nada, él no era de ningún lugar y a la vez, de todas partes. Su padre era un gran perodista, por lo cual jamás estaba en un lugar estable demasiado tiempo, por lo cual tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasmado en hacer amigos._

_Nunca creí que el fuese tonto, que no estudiase, ni que pasara de todo, creo que fue la única que entendió que la razón de su repetición fue el hecho de sus cambios, pero en un colegio tan elitista como 'Rayo de Sol'. ¿Quién iba a pensar bien de alguien como él?_

_Parecía un mono de feria, todos le miraban, desde el primer momento había emitido una gran emoción y disturbio en la clase de cuarto de Eso, fue algo que sin duda, al 'rey' del instituto, Mike Newton le jodió bien. Y así comenzó el puto juego en el que yo estaba dentro, tal vez, porque sala con Newton o porque Edward me encantaba._

El pitido que anuncia la hora de la comida por fin llegó, dubito entre marcharme ya a casa, una de las horas después de la comida es educación física, al principio, intentaba hacerla, porque teníamos natación, pero la natación, en cambio de trimestre, se transformo en fútbol y mi asistencia fue nula desde entonces.

'' Hey, Isabella'' La débil voz de Ángela me despierta de mis cavilaciones. '' No sé si te gustará escucharlo, pero, tengo noticias''

Un, _no sé si te gustará escucharlo_, implica tema Cullen.

Apreto los labios para no sonreír, todos se acabaron percatando de cuanto quería a Edward Cullen-- aunque solo fuera como amigo-- cuando derramé lágrimas de sangre en su entierro, cuando me desestabilizaba y si no fuera por Jacob, me hubiese caído al foso con su cuerpo inerte.

Aún no comprendo mis sentimientos con él, pero ya no importa, o tal vez demasiado, tal vez, mis sentimientos implican el hecho de que puedo sentirlo, de que sé que me observa y de como me enrabio porque hay veces, ocasionales que él no está, hace un par de días, rayé el nuevo coche de Mike, pues, a él jamás le cayó bien Edward y según supe después de su fallecimiento, _le amenazaba_.

Sucio Mike.

'' Puedes decírmelo'' Aprieto los labios intentando formar una sonrisa, pero en su lugar, se halla una mueca forzada.

'' La semana que viene, habrán nuevos inquilinos en la casa Cullen''

Tragó en seco, mientras me acerco a la cafetería, no sé si es la noticia, si es el repugnante olor a comida de la cafetería o sí es todo a la vez, pero me entran convulsiones y corro al lavabo, a vomitar lo poco que ingerí aquel día y el anterior.

Volví a casa como pude y mi hogar, aquel día, fue mi cama, mis lágrimas y la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me perdí las clases, en cuanto Charlie salió del salón para irse a trabajar, llamé a la escuela, alagando que no me encontraba bien y que podían llamar a Charlie, a sabiendas, de que este no se lo cogería, _últimamente_ habían tenido demasiado trabajo respecto a _gigantes perros rabiosos _que causan terror en los bosques.

Cojo el coche, dejo un zumo de paquete en la guantera, necesito mucho líquido últimamente, Charlie se extraña por ello, pero, aún no me siento con el valor suficiente para decirle, que estoy embarazada, toda aquella confianza que había tenido sobre él en años, se marchitaría y no podía si quiera plantearme la idea del aborto, así que solo me quedaba esperar a que mi barriga fuera aún más grande y Charlie se percatara por su cuenta de mi subida de peso y así, podría echar conclusiones por él solo.

Aparqué el coche delante de la deshabitada mansión Cullen, el coche de Carlisle seguía aparcado delante de la casa, no pude evitar poner mi mejilla contra el cristal del parabrisas, estaba claro que para Carlisle el dinero no era un problema , por aquello, no era tan extraño ver aquí aún suspertenencias, no les importó demasiado todas aquellas pertenencias que dejaban en Forks, podían comprar mejores en cualquier momento.

Aún recordaba, el día que conocí a Edward, por segunda vez, el día que Carlisle me acercó a casa, yo estaba sentada en aquel coche, junto a Carlisle.

_Pero no fue una voz joven o bebida, la que me llamó desde la ventanilla, si no la del mismísimo doctor Cullen, mi médico desde que era niña, quién me gritaba que subiera al coche, que el cielo parecía que estaba a punto de estallar a rayos, que se avecinaba una tormenta y el doctor Cullen, nunca se equivocaba._

_Me senté en el asiento copiloto, los asiento estaban forrados de piel, le miré y le sonreí, diciendo un avergonzado gracias._

_No hay de qué, mi hijo me llamó diciéndome que probablemente estarías caminando sola hacia tu casa, al menos, si eras lista y poco propensa a la idiotez de un suicidio social o alguna barbaridad así.- Me explicó._

_-¿Su hijo?- Y ahí lo comprendí-¿Edward Cullen es su hijo?-_

_Carlise asintió._

_-Acaba de salir del reformatorio, es hijo mío y de mi primera mujer, me ha dicho que eres muy simpática.-Sonreí._

_Entonces, sí que se había dado cuenta de mi existencia._

_En aquel momento, por mucho que la lluvia repicara en las ventanas y los truenos casi no me dejaran escuchar a Carlise Cullen, un gran sol había aparecido entre las montañas iluminándome, pero en aquel entonces no comprendía el porqué de mis sentimientos hacia él, pues nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero parecía algo sumamente superficial, pero fue aquel día, cuando comencé a creer en él._

Sequé una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla e intenté adentrarme en la casa Cullen, con la mayor compostura posible, aunque aquello era imposible, por dos razones, la primera, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre mí, además de su voz susurrándome _''No lo hagas''_ y la segunda, porque sus recuerdos, no dejaban de atormentarme.

_-Ho-Hola.-Siseé.-Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- Intenté sonar concluyente, pero mis palabras no le atraían y su atención seguía fijada a hacer estúpidas notas en un papel mirando al sol, que hacía que sus ojos esmeralda parecieran más claros y relucientes, aunque también más rojizos y me volví a aterrorizar._

_No presté atención a la segunda clase de biología, pues tan solo podía mirar la partitura que estaba escribiendo Edward con tanto empeño, ahora sí miraba la hoja y repasaba la pulsación con pequeños toques de dedos en la mesa, había creado una especie de burbuja personal en su mundo._

_En mitad de la clase, a Jessica Standly le sonó el teléfono, cosa que hizo retrasar unos segundos la clase, estuvieron unos cuatro minutos discutiendo con Jessica sobre la razón de porqué debía entregar al profesor O'Connor su móvil, lo cual ella se negaba rotundamente._

_-Gracias por avisar a tu padre sobre lo del coche de Mike..-Le susurré, pero él tan solo se estremeció al pronunciar la palabra 'padre' y siguió con su tarea, repicó un una blanca y dos negras en la mesa y siguió escribiendo, Jessica, a en cambio de Edward cedió._

_La clase terminó y Edward salió de ella a toda prisa, lo que hizo que me revolviera sobre mi asiento antes de coger todas mis cosas y salir de clase._

O incluso, él me desveló una parte de mí que no conocía, yo jamás había sentido celos, pero en aquel momento, yo hervía por dentro.

_Bella, estaba pensando en que tal vez te apetecería venir a mi aniversario, este viernes.-_

_Me quedé con la boca seca e intenté buscar una escusa minimamente convincente para sacarnos a las dos de este apuro._

_-Tania, eso es dentro de dos días y yo..no sé.-_

_-Sé que te aviso con poco tiempo, pero es que nosotras nunca nos hemos llevado bien y pues, ahora, nuestra relación parece mejorar y..-Apretó los labios.-No eres la única a quién he avisado en el último momento.-Siseó._

_Alcé una ceja._

_-Al nuevo, Edward, también le invité, él no opuso tanta resistencia como tú..-_

_-¿Te habló?- Le pregunté, mientras mis ojos se dilataban de la envidia._

_-Él tan solo entrará el alcohol, Bella, nada más.-_

_-Pero..-_

_-Espero verte allí, Bella.-_

_Tania giró sobre sus pies y traspasó el umbral de la cafetería, mientras sus rizos dorados radiaban al sol y yo me quedé atrás, arrastrando los pies mientras mis uñas se clavaban en la palma de mi mano y me sentía inferior a los demás y creo que lo demás, tan solo se resume a Mike._

A ella le hablaba y a mí si quiera se atrevía a mirarme, aún lo recuerdo, algo en mí sigue hirviendo en mis venas al recordarlo y me siento como una niña pequeña, a la cual la han privado _indefinidamente_ de su juguete favorito, no, peor, _una drogada que le han privado de su __adición._

La verja está abierta, ya si quiera se preocupaban por la seguridad, suspire, mientras la abría lentamente, mientras el sonido chirriante inundaba mi ser.

_Me aclaré la garganta y él, por primera vez, alzó sus ojos para verme, hoy sus ojos no estaban tan sumamente rojos como días anteriores, ni sus pupilas tan dilatadas, ni su piel tan pálida, incluso se dignó ha hablarme y así escuché por primera vez su voz._

_-¿ Nos conocemos?-Siseó._

_-Soy Isabella Swan.-Siseé._

_-La hija del jefe Swan..-Murmuró pensativo._

_-Sí, verás, dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el papel donde había apuntado la página web que O'connor había escrito en la pizarra.- Soy tu compañera de laboratorio, recuerdas?-_

_Él alzó una ceja._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo..-Dijo, dubitativo.- Ah, sí, el trabajo, sé a lo que te refieres.-Siseó.-Pero no creo que me dejen cambiarme por ir con tu noviecito al que odias.- De repente, me percaté de que él sabía demasiadas cosas sobre mí, intentó hacer un ademán en alejarse, pero agarré su brazo con rudeza, él me volvió a mirar, con su mirada esmeralda y yo me quedé sin aliento._

_-Debemos comenzar ha hacer el trabajo, cuanto antes, si no, después nos enviarán más deberes y..-Susurré, pero no me dejó terminar, alzó una ceja y sonrió._

_-Sí, eso, podríamos quedar mañana a eso de las seis, no?- Me sonrió y me quedé boquiabierta, mi corazón empezó a latir ritmicamente por eso sonrisa y me empecé a preguntar si él tenía trastornos de personalidad._

_-Mañana es el aniversario de Tanya.- Siseé._

_-Tampoco pensaba ir.- Dijo con solsayo.- A las seis y media en mi casa, de acuerdo?- Me sonrió.- ¿Sabes dónde es, no?-_

_-Carlise ha sido mi médico durante hace años, contándole que soy extremadamente patosa, sí, sé donde es.- Le sonreí mientras divisaba como se iba por delante mío y me quedaba boquiabierta, de nuevo, pues jamás había divisado a un chico como él y aquello, me hacía retorcerme del terror._

_Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Alice me miró, aunque no con recelo, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, otorgándome la posibilidad de sentarme con Mike, pero aquel día no me apetecía en absoluto, pero Mike fue más rápido, me hizo señas con las manos y me senté en el lugar que él me había reservado._

_Cuando me percaté del tema de conversación tragué en seco, estaban conversando sobre la fiesta de Tanya a la cual no podía asistir, Mike me miró, sonriente._

_-Tú que vas a llegar, Bells?- Me preguntó, mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atraía más a él, sentí repulsión._

_-No..no puedo ir.- Dije indecisa y a la vez aterrorizada, pues las miradas de todos sus compañeros se posaron en mí y no pude hacer otra cosa que inventarme una escusa minimamente convincente.- Una de mis abuelas de Phoebix está gravemente enferma, posiblemente pase todo el fin de semana en Phoebix..-Siseé y me odié por decir aquello, pues ahora tenía que pedirle un favor a Charlie y no salir de casa en todo el fin de semana suspire para mis adentros y sonreí con tristeza._

_Mike me miró y me abrazó con más fuerza, parecía que todo había sido.. creíble._

Entro a la casa por una de las ventanas más bajas, están abiertas y si no estuviese embaraza, me sería sumamente fácil entrar sin problemas, pero en aquellos momentos me costó demasiado, suspire mientras traspasaba mi cabeza y me adentraba en la casa Cullen.

Aquella ventana, daba directamente a la cocina, donde fue la primera vez que vi a Esme, sonrío internamente al recordar _cómo_ ocurrió.

_Ella me miró y alzó una ceja, dubitativa, sacudió la cabeza y sin que su voz se diera a conocer se fue danzando por la gigantesca casa, sin si quiera decirme donde estaba el cuarto de Edward, algo que me molestó, pero él ya se percató de mi presencia, por lo visto, pues apareció por las escaleras de caracol y me sobresalté._

_Su piel tenía una tonalidad más pálida de lo normal, el esmeralda de sus ojos se había compaginen con un rojo escarlata y sus labios parecían sumamente resecos, por no hablar de sus pasos tambaleantes, mientras bajaba las escaleras, le vi tambalearse un par de veces, así que dejé mi mochila y unos libros en el suelo, que cayeron en un estruendo y me fui escaleras arriba, cogiendo a Edward y evitando una dolorosa caía._

_Le miré y mi corazón dio un salto, pues , sorprendentemente, seguía atrayéndome, con su rostro medio moribundo y su piel sobre la mía que a pesar de estar gélida, a mí me parecía cálida, pero entonces me percaté de que no podía seguir aguantando mucho tiempo más su peso e intenté bajarle escaleras abajo, resbalándome un par de veces, pero de alguna forma u otra, recobraba el equilibrio._

_Él me miró, con una mirada somnolienta y sonrío, mientras alzaba una mano para tocar mi rostro y susurraba palabras incomprensibles, pero a la vez, me ayudaba a encontrar el sevicio, el castillo era enorme, pero él parecía sabérselo a la perfección, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la taza del bater, vomitando, mientras yo intentaba coger su cabello y tocaba su frente, la cual ardía y pude ver la razón de su falta de asistencia hoy, me sobresalté, pues ardía más de lo normal en lo que podría ser una gripe estomacal._

_Hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, luché contra su cuerpo somnoliento para meterlo dentro de la ducha y gané, pues sus fuerzas habían quedado muy reducidas, abrí el grifo y me puse de puntillas para agarrar el temporizador mientras agua helada caía sobre Edward, él cogió mis piernas , al principio el tacto me proporcionó un escalofrío y me quedé sin aliento, pero el acto siguiente me molestó pues me tiró dentro de la bañera, junto a él, tragué en seco, mientras él, me apretaba contra su pecho con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y yo quedaba empapada._

_Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no conseguí nada, salvo quedarme impregnada del agua y de su sudor, pues Edward no solo ardía, si no que todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sudar de la fiebre que su cuerpo recentaba y sentí ganas de llorar, de impotencia y de pena, pues deseaba zafarme de aquí, comenzaba a tener frío, no deseaba ponerme nerviosa, no deseaba hacerle daño, porque él me desprendía una pena que entraba por tus entrañas, de forma agresiva y ruda y salía en forma de lágrima por tus ojos, pero la contuve._

_Edward, por favor.-Le susurraba, pero él hacía caso omiso a mis palabras, hasta que comenzó a toser con fuerza y me dejó zafarme de su agarre, salí de un salto de la bañera, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y divisé aterrorizaba como Edward empezaba a toser con más fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, cerré el grifo, para que no cogiera más frío y me puse a correr por toda la casa._

_Mis pies se resbalaban contra el parqué, algo que resultaba incómodo a la hora de correr, más porque llevaba varios quilos de agua más encima y porque aún tenía la respiración agitada, pero al final, hallé una habitación en la cual se oían voces, abrí, sin pensármelo dos veces ,la puerta ._

_Dos mujeres estaban sentadas en unos sillones blancos conversando, la castaña miró por encima de la cabeza de la rubia y me divisó, mientras su respiración se paró un instante y acalló aquello que estaba pronunciando, se levantó de un salto de la cama, mientras sus ojos dorados me observaban irritados y sus fruncía los labios._

_-¿ Qué está ocurriendo?- Su dulce voz sacó a la rubia de su ensoñación y también me miró, así descubriendo que ella no era más que una adolescente ojiazul y no una dama de prestigio, por lo cual me alegré en mis adentros._

_-Edward..enfermo..bañera..-Me atragantaba con mis propias palabras, mientras lágrimas ardientes reocorrían mis mejillas, pero yo si quiera me había percatado._

En aquel momento, recuerdo que temí por Edward, por su salud, también recuerdo lo que ocurrió después, algo que a mí, como ser humano, me alago, aunque, no debo mentir, también me aterrorizó, o al menos, aquello hubiese ocurrido, si no estuviéramos hablando de Edward Cullen.

_-Me sentiría más cómoda en tu habitación, si no te importa.-Apreté los labios con fuerza, mientras él miraba el libro de biología y asintió, inexpresivo, cerró el libro y se levantó, yo le seguía a poca distancia hacia su habitación, mientras sabía que había algo extraño en su comportamiento, pues Edward Cullen nunca parecía ser normal._

_Y me asusté, pues con él, todas mis sensaciones y emociones eran más vívidas de lo habitual, tragué en seco y deseé que me hubiese explicado lo que le había ocurrido, pero creí que preguntarle resultaría incómodo e inoportuno, así que me acallé mis preguntas, que al llagar al cuarto de Edward, no hicieron más que aflorar._

_No fueron la infinidad de discos por miles de estanterías distribuidas por su habitación lo que me hizo quedarme boquiabierta, ni el olor a rosas, ni el que él me mirada con una de aquellas miradas de solsayo que tanto odiaba, **si no que toda su habitación estaba repleta de dibujos..**_

_**...de mi rostro**_

Comencé a ir de habitación en habitación y en cada habitación, si si quiera saberlo, tenía un recuerdo diferente, Edward me había proporcionado muchos recuerdos, muchas sensaciones reconocidas y todas iban concordadas a aquella casa, cuando me percaté, ya estaba sollozando como una colegiala, aunque, en realidad, aún seguía siendo, claramente, una colegiala.

_Esto me hizo recordar lo mucho que le había echado de menos, pues desde hacía dos años casi no hablaba con él, hacía dos años que no le besaba y le sonreía y le decía lo mucho que le quería, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía a mi primer capricho, mi primer beso, con quién soñaba hacía tantos años, hacía tanto tiempo, que si quiera me había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba._

_Le miré y me puse de puntillas, devolviéndole el beso y le sonreí._

_-Te he echado de menos.-Sonrió.-Primer beso-primera vez.-Sonrió._

_-La hemos cagado bien. ¿Lo sabes?-Siseé.- Por cierto, no sabía que aún eras virgen.-Alcé una ceja.-Vas a último año.-_

_Él se encogió de hombros._

_-Me iba a reservar al matrimonio.-Siseó._

_Mis pupilas se dilataron y vi el lado cómico de la situación._

_-No pienso casarme contigo.-_

_Se carcajeó._

Uno de los mayores errores de mi vida o tal vez, la afloración de los sentimientos más entrelazados de toda mi existencia, comenzaron aquí o tal vez, se dejan ver en aquella casa, me siento confusa, al traspasar todas aquellas habitaciones y recordar el pálido rostro de Edward, al sentirme aún observada por él.

Y, seguidamente, aquella llamada telefónica, que lo estropeo todo.

_Dicen, que la última risa que escuchas, se sostiene en el aire para toda tu eternidad como alma vagante.-_

_-...cuando mueres.-Siseé, sin comprender._

_O tal vez, ya lo había comprendido todo, aquella extraña sensación que sentía, aquella opresión en mi pecho, nada me iba a ocurrir a mí, si no a Edward._

O, incluso, aquel lugar, aquel olor, me recordaban a cuando la realidad se destapó.

_-¡No puedes acusarme! -Grité y no sé de dónde se produció mi voz.-¡Tú si quieras has derramado una lágrima por tu hermano!-La acusé, friamente._

_-¡No es mi hermano!-Desenmascaró.-¡Ni el hijo de Carlise! ¡Es el hijo de Esme, quién prefirió a su padre y se folló a una energúmena que le pasó el puto VIH!-Gritó.-El qué al enterarse, la pegó una paliza por la cual ella estuvo tres meses en coma y él en un puto reformatorio, con una simple idea, la de verte! -Gritó.-Pues, tú, cuando eras una enana, en Phoebix, le dijiste que siempre podría contar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo y cuando Carlisle desenmascaró tu identidad, cuando él salió del reformatorio, te quiso ver y claro, ahora nos tienes a todos aquí porque hiciste alguna estupidez por la cual él ya no quiere seguir viviendo y quiso acortar los seis putos meses de vida que tenía!-Gritó._

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, miré la pantalla, era Jacob.

_La humilde casa de los Black no había cambiado nada desde mis más tierna infancia, las ventanas seguían empañadas, los muebles desgastados, las pareces descorchadas y un aire de familiaridad en el aire, los Black no pudieron traer dinero a casa desde que Billy perdió las piernas y Charlie, tenía una desbaratada idea que preguntarle, más bien, que ofrecerle._

_Entré al salón, mientras una niña con los mismos ojos que Rachel, mi amiga de la infancia, estaba sentada en el sofá, jugando con una niña de sus mismos rasgos, salvo con los ojos de un azul marino muy cálido y con el clásico destello Black._

_Al percatarse de nuestra entrada, dejó escapar por sus labios una risa superficial, pero no forzada, mientras entregaba a Jacob el bebé, quién tenía cara de pánico, al cogerlo y en abrazó de forma tierna por los hombros, dejando un beso en mi mejilla._

_-No has cambiado nada, pequeña.-Siseó y yo me sonrojé levemente, ella ya era toda una mujer, con labios carmín y yo, de nuevo, la pequeña Bella._

_Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de los Black a comer, Jacob y yo fuimos los camareros por esa noche, ya que Billy no podía y Rachel estaba ocupada con su bebé, de quién, aún no sabía quién era el padre y preferí no preguntar por si había algún desengaño amoroso en la trama._

_Cuando llegó el postre, Charlie carraspeó y todos le observamos, yo ya sabía que era el momento culminante, que iba a ocurrir en aquel mismo instante la pregunta que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre._

_Familia Black, desde mi infancia conozco a vuestro padre, lloré su ida y ahora que ha vuelto, no quiero que os quedéis aquí, prefiero que ocupéis nuestra casa, al fin y al cabo, somos una sola familia.-_

_-No.-Dijo Billy, cortante.-Lo siento Charlie, pero esta es nuestra casa, nací en ella y moriré en ella, es algo de principios, no quiero que cargues con ningún peso.-Explicó._

_-Billy, no eres...-_

_-Lo sé, Charlie, estaré feliz si en el día de mi lecho de muerte acoges al pequeño Jacob, ya que Rachel tiene una familia en Dacota del Sur.-Sonrió, mirando a Rachel.- Esa será tu carga.-_

_Charlie asintió, aunque los dos sabíamos que quedarnos con la custodia del pequeño y humilde Black no iba a ser una carga, más bien una satisfacción, aunque, tampoco ansiaba que Billy se muriese, tan solo deseaba que la felicidad fuera eterna._

_Miré de reojo a Rachel, quién sostenía en brazos a su bebé, sentí envidia por ella, aunque toda La Push había estado contra ella, por casarse y embarazarse en ve de entrar a una universidad dónde tenía una plaza asegurada (Luna Nueva, lo comenta Jacob cuando hablaba de Sam), ella siguió adelante, con todas las derrotas y desplantes a rastras._

_Envidiaba esa fuerza, la cual también centelleaba en Jacob, quién sacaba la lengua al pequeño de la casa y le hacía caras divertidas para que se riera, pero él o ella, se puso a llorar y él bajó la mirada arrepentido, reí al verle y él alzó el rostro, mientras me guiñaba el ojo._

_¿Es niño o niña?-Me atreví a preguntar._

_Es el pequeño Jacob.-Siseó y entonces lo comprendí, fue Jacob quién la había ayudado tanto cuando su marido estaba de viaje de negocios, recuerdo que Charlie me comentó que fue el mismo Jacob quién hizo de su nodriza* y ayudó en todo lo necesario a Rachel en el parto, fue un segundo padre y un gran hermano, le miré un instante y pude ver en sus ojos como centelleaba el amor por su pequeña sobrina y pensé que tal vez, Jacob sería un gran padre cuando tuviese la edad._

_Cuando se hizo tarde, nos tuvimos que marchar a casa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y Jacob prometiéndome que me visitaría mañana por la tarde, lo que significaba dos días sin ver a Edward, al principio, me sentí reacia al aceptar, pero no pude negarme._

_Tal vez Alice tenía razón, tal vez debía desengancharme a él._

Dudé en si debía coger el teléfono, en aquellos momentos me percataba de que estaba sollozando con fuerza, mi respiración era irregular, rocé el botón verde, indecisa.

_-Cuando besé a mi novio por primera vez, el que aún conservo, dejé de amarle y al cabo del tiempo hasta rompí su coche.-Él me miró, con las pupilas dilatadas.-Cuando besé a Emmet, perdí la virginidad y perderla con uno de tus mejores amigos, que al día siguiente se enamora de una rubia no es algo bueno y cuando besé a Edward, bueno, al día siguiente intentó suicidarse.-_

_Él me miró, con sus pupilas dilatadas, me pareció extraño, que el día después de su vuelta, le hubiera sincerado tal barbaridad, pero, la verdad, a veces, tiene que ir por delante, él me miro y vi miedo en sus ojos, sí, yo también pienso que soy un monstruo, un imán de los desfortunios, él se percató de ello y se zafó de mi mano, cerré el puño bajándolo hasta el costado de mi cintura e intenté infundir un poco de felicidad en sus ojos, pero en mí solo reinaba la reina el sarcasmo._

_-Me pregunto que catástrofe ocurriría si te besara a ti, Jake.- Le miré a sus profundos ojos castaños y se estremeció, me alejé de él.-No quiero que te ocurra los mismo que a todos.-Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba sollozando, ahogué sollozos en mis manos , entonces, sus torneados brazos rojizos me abrazaron._

_Le devolví el abrazo y fue entonces, cuando yo estaba indefensa cuando sus labios rozaron los míos._

_Le alejé débilmente, con manos temblorosas y él, dócilmente, asintió con la cabeza, mientras me sonreía con debilidad y veía como lo que debió ser un centelleo en sus ojos se convertía en un agujero negro y me sentí sumamente culpable por ser la que causó el agujero negro en sus ojos y vi, como de nuevo, la maldición de mis besos surgía efecto._

_Pero no, con Jake no, no pudo ser, por favor, no, intenté acunar su rostro entre mis manos, pero se zafó rudamente de mi agarre y yo bajé la mirada, arrepentida._

_-Será mejor que preparemos la cena para Charlie.-Sentenció y yo asentí._

_Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y me sentí hundida en un foso negro, pues un silencio incómodo se respiraba en el aire y me sentía culpable de ello, él comenzó a batir unos huevos en silencio, fijando la mirada en ellos._

_-No es por ti, Jake..-Dije con un hilo de voz._

_-Es por mí, ¿no?-Siseó, irónico.-No es por ti, es por mí.-Entrecerró los ojos, mientras arrugaba el ceño.-Muy visto, Bells.-_

''¿ Sí..?''Mi voz me sobresaltó, era un hilo de voz rozando lo inaudible, lo intangible.

'' Bella..¿Dónde estás?-'' La voz de Jacob, ahora era más masculina, más varonil, sonrío al oírla. '' ¡Sé que estás en la casa de los Cullen, debes salir de ahí!''

Arrugo el ceño, dudosa, pero es entonces, cuando oigo unos pasos detrás mío, doy una vuelta sobre mis pies e intento asegurarme de que solo es mi imaginación.

_Pero fue entonces, cuando giró sobre sus propios pies y me miró, con su rostro más pálido de lo habitual, debajo de sus ojos, habían unas ojeras malvas, del mismo color que el de sus orejas y sus ojos..; en otros tiempos tan cálidos y brillantes, tan centelleantes, tan profundos, me hicieron estremecer de horror._

_Corrí al ver aquellos ojos **rojo escarlata.**_

''Jacob..''Susurro''No, no te comprendo''

''¡Sal de ahí, Bella!'' Grita'' ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!''

Sus gritos hacen que si quiera me percate de algo, me tropiezo y mi estómago impacta con un mueble, el móvil se me resbala de mis manos, mientras caigo al suelo, con un atroz dolor en el abdomen, cojo aire con fuerza, pero estoy tambaleante y caigo por las escaleras, el dolor, cada vez es más atroz, las escaleras parecen interminables y siento que la sangre corre por mis piernas, _mi bebé,_ pienso al instante, cuando caigo al suelo, después de haber traspasado el último escalón.

La voz de Jacob, retumba en mi mente.

Sé a lo que se refiere, cuando siento unos afilados dientes clavarse en mi nuca, mis pupilas se dilatan, siento aquel dolor tan atroz, intento zafarme de aquel agarre, pero no lo consigo, tal vez, es porque mi subconsciente, sabe que es _él _, c

Es él, está aquí, está vivo.

_-Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿Verdad?-Miré sorprendida al primer niño que me habló en Phoebix, mi primer día cuando yo tenía a penas cinco años, asentí._

_Él parecía mayor que yo, de unos seis años, tenía los ojos encrispados y un cabello lacio le caía por la espalda, además de que su acento no me agradó, decía las palabras demasiado entrecortadas y con aires superiores._

_Tu papá arrestó a mi papá.-Dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí con mirada penetrante, pude sentir como el odio que sentía se acumulaba en su rostro, otorgándome la mirada más envenenada que había presenciado en mi corta edad, tapé mi rostro, instintivamente, mientras él alzaba una mano sobre mi cabeza._

_-¡Ey!-Gritó una aterciopelada voz._

_El chico de larga melena lacia y ojos traicioneros me miró por última vez, con un gran odio en la mirada y se giró para encarar a la persona que le había llamado, era un niño, parecía de su edad, más o menos._

_'Genial, ha pedido refuerzos' Nótese sarcasmo._

_Pero entonces, sin darme cuenta, ocurrió algo que hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran, en el patio de mi primer día de clase, un niño de mirada esmeralda y piel pálida como la gel, miró con rudez a quién deseaba pegarme y le azotó una bofetada en toda la cara, el otro, giró la cara con la reacción y así, comenzaron a rodar en el suelo._

_Algunos niños llamaron a la profesora, puedo recordar los gritos y como la mujer decía que ese niño no venía a ese parvulario, puedo recordar la mirada esmeralda de mi salvador, en el suelo, con una sonrisa en unos labios ensangrentados._

Lo último que recuerdo, antes de caer inconsciente, son los labios fríos de Edward, su aliento con olor a óxido y sal, a sangre, contra mi oreja, con un susurro, que ahora, sí, era como el terciopelo, mis ojos se cierran, tan solo puedo observar sus ojos, color rojo escarlata y puedo sentir, como su susurro, llega a todas las partes de mi ser.

_''Bienvenida a mi mundo, cariño''_

**Fin.**

**¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, mucha espera pero ya se acabó, de momento no sé si habrá secuela o no, como véis, sí, Ale, tenías razón, era un vampiro, pero bueno, ya se acabó la historia, cualquier pregunta que queráis responder, a los reviews y yo responderé, es un capítulo muy largo, pero hay muchos flash-back, ya quería acabar ya con la historia, como podéis haber leído, adiós bebé, ¡espero que la historia os haya gustado! Sí, yo también me esperaba más de ella, pero bueno! ¡Espero muchos reviews!**


	13. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
